folie douce
by wangie
Summary: une nouvelle malédiction. un hôpital psychiatrique. Emma Swan devenait-elle folle? a vous de le découvrir. swanqueen of course debut de la saison six
1. Chapter 1

**cc tout le monde voilà j' ai eu une idée un peu dingue je vous la fais partager je m' imaginais la saison six comme ça dans ma tête cela n'as ni queue ni tête mais les trucs dans ce genre c'est mon délire dites moi ce que vous en pensez alors toujours un problèmes de fautes et oui!**

 **alors j'ai bien compris que vous aimez les happy end donc cela en sera une MAIS elles vont en chier quand même mon coté evil.**

 **je sais pas si je dois continuer ou abandonner alors dite moi une chose est sure si vous voulez la suite elle sera pour la rentrée scolaire le 5 septembre je profite de mon prince avant sa rentrée voilà bisous a tous.**

 **25 septembre 2016**

 _« Comment a-t-elle réussir a lancer le sort noir ? »_

S' écria Emma a Régina dans la rue de storybrook, la mairesse rejoignit à la hâte la sauveuse avec henry a ses côtés.

 _« Comment je le saurais le seul être qu' elle aime se trouve a coté de nous »_

Le nuage annonçant la malédiction s'approchait de plus en plus tandis que la reine prit son fils dans les bras.

 _« Ne t' en fais pas henry tout va bien se passer »_

Henry serra plus fort sa mère dans les bras alors qu' Emma regardait autour d' elle impuissante.

 _« On ne peut pas faire quelque chose, je ne sais pas moi comme zelena avec vos souvenirs »_

Emma implora la mairesse des yeux, mais celle-ci ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle regarda henry puis Emma les yeux brillants.

 _« Qu' a-t-elle prévu pour nous Emma ? »_

Emma s' approcha de Régina et de son fils, elle haussa les épaules et baissa le regard, elle était complètement perdue la méchante reine avait gagné, elle prit une dernière fois henry dans ses bras, elle regarda la reine et celle-ci participa à l' étreinte.

 _« Je vous aime »_

 _« on t' aime aussi henry »_

 _« Régina »_

 _« Oui Emma »_

 _« Je... Je... Je... T'aimes »_

 _« je t' aime aussi Emma »_

Ils s' enlacèrent tous les trois peut être pour la dernière fois tandis qu' ils disparaissent dans le nuage de fumée.

La malédiction avait commencé.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 ** _25 octobre 2016_**

 _ **« Henryyyy, REGINAAAA, Henryyyy »**_

 _« maintient la bien, elle recommence »_

 _ **« NON LACHE MOI JE VEUX VOIR MON FILS HENRYY »**_

 _« Emma arrêté de vous débattre Emma, vous allez vous faire du mal Emma écoutez moi savez-vous où vous êtes? »_

 ** _« henry LAISSé MOI LE VOIR REGINAAAA »_**

 _« Emma calmez-vous »_

 _ **« NON DETTACHEZ MOI LAISSEZ MOI JE DOIS LES SAUVéS** »_

 _« mais enfin que se passe-t-il? »_

 _« désoler docteur mills, on n'arrive pas à la calmer »_

 _« laissez moi seule avec elle »_

Emma se débattait comme une folle, elle s'acharnait tellement que ses poignets étaient en sang Régina s'approcha doucement d' elle s' accroupissant au niveau de sa tête, elle posa délicatement sa main sur le front brûlant d' Emma.

 _« Miss Swan calmez-vous »_

elle avait reconnu cette voix une lueur d' espoir dans le regard, elle se calma immédiatement et tourna la tête vers cette voix qui a ce moment-là pour elle étais la plus belle voix du monde.

 _« Régina »_

dit-elle dans un souffle.

 _« Oui miss Swan, je suis Régina mills »_

 _« Régina ou est henry ou sont les autres... »_

 _« Miss Swan avant de parler d' eux savait vous ou vous êtes ? »_

Emma regarda tout autour d' elle, elle était dans une pièce au mur blanc allongé sur un lit et les poignets attachés, elle essaya de reprendre son calme et d' analyser la situation, attaché,, les muscle endolori, le sang sur ses poignets, Régina en blouse blanche et un goût de médicaments dans sa bouche, qui étais pâteuse.

 _« j' aie soif»_

Regina se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, demanda à une infirmière qu' on lui apporte de l' eau. Après avoir donné a boire a la patiente, elle reprit sa position et remis sa main sur son front, la caressant légèrement et recommença son interrogatoire.

 _« Savez-vous comment vous vous appelez ? »_

 _« Emma Swan »_

 _« savez-vous où vous êtes ? »_

 _« Un hôpital pour les fous, mais Régina, je ne suis pas folle »_

 _« non vous ne l' êtes pas. Savez-vous depuis quand ? Et pourquoi vous êtes là ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas depuis quand je suis là, mais je sais à cause de qui »_

 _« la méchante reine ? »_

 _« Tu me crois ? »_

 _« Miss Swan cela fait un mois que vous êtes là, c' est la première fois que je vous vois, je suis en fonction dans cet hôpital que depuis trois jours, je remplace votre psychiatre, j' ai pris connaissance de votre dossier voulez vous savoir comment vous avez atterri ici ? »_

 _« Je.. Oui »_

 _« Très bien il y a un mois, on vous a trouvée sur le bord de la route inconsciente durant le trajet, vous avez déliré alors on vous amené directement ici depuis vous ne faites que dormir et des cauchemars les seules fois où vous êtes éveillé s'est pour parler de ses personnages de contes et dire que vous êtes la sauveuse et que vous devez vaincre la méchante reine et délivrer votre fils »_

 _« ce qui fait de moi une folle qui doit être enfermée et attachée ? »_

 _« Non, ils vous ont attaché, car dans vos délires vous avait frappé le personnel et mon confrère pense que vous souffrez de mythomanie et de mégalomanie »_

 _« super une menteuse folle et toi, tu en penses quoi ? »_

 _« Que vous devriez me vouvoyer et pour le reste, c' est à moi de voir par moi-même si vous me laissez vous aider »_

 _« même si cela paraît dingue, je ne suis pas folle Régina tu... Vous devez me croire »_

le docteur mills regarda sa patiente, elle lui sourit.

 _« Si vous me promettez de faire un effort de vous ouvrir à la vraie vie miss Swan. Y croire vraiment ne veut pas dire que c'est la vérité laissée-moi vous aider. »_

Régina se releva et quitta la pièce en laissant Emma seule. Serait-il possible que Régina ait raison, que tout ceci se passe dans sa tête ? Elle ne savait plus, la seule chose dont elle était sure, à ce moment précis, c'est qu'elle voulait que Régina revienne au plus vite, peut-être pouvait-elle la convaincre avec toutes les informations qu'elle avait sur la brune. Elle ne savait plus, la seule chose dont elle était sure, à ce moment précis, c'est qu'elle voulait que Régina revienne au plus vite, peut-être pouvait-elle la convaincre avec toutes les informations qu'elle avait sur la brune.

 _« miss swan »_

elle ferma les yeux que cette voix pouvait être rassurante et chaleureuse elle inspira profondément le parfum de la brune le plus doux des parfums elle lui souri.

 _« je vais vous détacher vous n'allez pas me sauter dessus ? »_

Emma secoua négativement la tête toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

 _« bien il faut panser vos blessures aux poignets je vais le faire »_

Regina détacha ses poignets et désinfecta les plaît après lui avoir bandé les poignets elle prit place sur une chaise au côté du lit de la patiente.

 _« tu... vous ne me rattacher pas ? »_

 _« je ne suis pas pour cette méthode alors je vais vous poser quelques questions justes pour apprendre à vous connaître vous êtes d'accord ? »_

 _« est je vraiment le choix ? »_

 _« bien sûr on a toujours le choix mais grâce à ses questions vous pourrez sortir plus vite à vous de voir. »_

 _« Très bien mais à une condition »_

 _« je n'ai pas l'habitude de poser des conditions miss swan »_

Emma ricana.

 _« quoi ? »_

 _« rien juste tes "miss swan" m' aurait presque manquait »_

Regina esquissa un sourire puis lui dit.

 _« que voulez-vous ? »_

 _« je réponds à vos questions et en échange je dis une chose qui vous concerne et vous me dites si c'est vrai ou pas »_

Regina regarda un instant la blonde puis lui fit oui de la tête

 _« Très bien miss swan parler moi de votre enfance »_

 _« oh le sujet qui fâche j'ai êtes abandonné et j'ai vécu de foyer en foyer, enfin bref, personne ne voulait de moi alors je me suis enfui, j'ai volé, rencontrer le mauvais garçon et fini en prison a cause de lui, je me suis aperçu que j'étais enceinte et j'ai à mon tour abandonné mon fils, voilà ma folle jeunesse à votre tour »_

 _« allez y »_

 _« vous avez un fils qui s'appelle Henry »_

 _« comment êtes vous au courant pour henry»_

 _« C'est mon fils aussi »_

 _« miss Swan je... »_

 _« non Régina écoute-moi, tu as adopté Henry et tu l'as appelé comme ça pour rendre hommage à ton père, ta mère était cruelle avec toi et tu as perdu ton premier amour Daniel, cela t'a rendu triste et méchant avec tout le monde, mais au fond, tu es une personne bien, une héroïne, qui as fait de grandes choses et Henry sa boisson préféré, c'est le chocolat avec de la cannelle, il adore les donut au chocolat et il aime tes lasagnes ton secret, c'est une pointe de piment, tu aimes les pommes rouges, tu as même une fascination pour les pommes, car c'est sous ton pommier que tu avais tes rendez-vous avec Daniel, tu es une très bonne cavalière, le noir, c'est ta couleur, tu aimes Henry plus que tout »_

Régina était complétement déconcertée comment cette femme qu'elle connaissait que depuis aujourd' hui pouvait-elle en savoir autant, elle ne pouvait plus rester dans la même pièce les mots lui manquaient comment était ce possible, elle savait que dans certains cas atteint de troubles mentaux certains avaient par moment des dons de clair voyance, mais là cette blonde connaissait des détails personnel.

 _« C' est tout pour aujourd' hui miss Swan a demain. »_

 _« Régina est-ce que j' ai raison ? »_

 _« Oui... et non »_

Régina se précipita vers la sortie, elle avait besoin d' air.

 **voilà alors verdict? une suite ou pas? promis y' aura une fin heureuse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cc voici le deuxième chapitre merci a tout le monde pour vos messages. Je ne sais pas si vous vouliez les voir plus dans l' hôpital, mais cela n' était pas mon but, je préfère que la sauveuse sorte rapidement, elles ont quand même une malédiction a lever. Et leur fils a sauvé. Ne m' en voulaient pas pour les fautes et tout le reste, toujours un plaisir et je crois une obsession du SWANQUEEN elles m' en ont fait même oublier ma Xena d' amour non-impossible, mais enfin bref n' oubliait pas que je suis une vieille mamie qui as fait son temps et qui parle avec ses mots trop simples à votre goût, mais happy end for my Régina. Si les fautes vous dérangent ne me lisez pas nous n' avons pas toute la chance de faire des études même si on a internet, on ne peut être parfait même lui ne l' est pas, car c' est lui qui me corrige**

 **Rien ne m' appartient ni la série ni les personnages, mais personnes ne m' empêchera d' aimer la reine lol**

 **chapitre 2**

26 septembre 2016

Régina se rendit sur les lieux de son travail, un jour qui aurait pu lui sembler ordinaire, mais voilà elle avait fait la rencontre d'Emma Swan, une de ces patientes, comment agir avec elle ? Elle avait ressassé toute la nuit tout ce que cette patiente lui avait dit, comment pouvait-elle connaître autant de détail sur sa vie et surtout sur Henry son neveu, excepté le fait que cette blonde pensait que Henry était son fils tout ce qu'avait dit la blonde était vrai oui henry aimait ses lasagnes, le chocolat chaud à la cannelle, bien sûr, elle aimait son neveu plus que tout au monde, les pommes, Daniel, son père, sa mère, le fait que le jeune homme porte le nom de son père et son adoption. Comment cette patiente était au courant.  
Une seule explication pour elle, elle était la mère biologique de son neveu et a malheureusement rencontré sa sœur, qui a sûrement tout fait pour que l'on retrouve cette blonde sur la route à moitié folle, cela ressemblé vraiment aux agissements de sa sœur, oui cette idée que cette femme puisse être la mère d'Henri lui avait effleuré l'esprit, ce pour quoi elle avait fait appel à un détective privé, elle n'avait pas revu sa sœur depuis pas mal de temps, mais elle restait en contact avec Henry, serait-il possible que cette Emma Swan soit la mère biologique de son neveu ? Elle en était sur, reste à le prouver et la faire sortir d'ici, voilà pourquoi Régina avait engagé un détective, pour faire sortir sa patiente au plus vite de cet endroit, car sa sœur pouvait se montrer cruelle et sans pitié pour éloigner toutes personnes de henry et d'elle-même, elle se dirigea à son bureau et était bien déterminer à aider cette blonde.

00000000000000000000

Régina se tenait debout devant la porte de sa patiente que devait-elle faire. Tout lui dire. Où bien se taire. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la chambre de la blonde.

 _« Bonjour miss Swan »_

 _« Régina, vous êtes revenue »_

cette phrase était prononcée comme une délivrance, le soulagement que la brune ne l'avait pas abandonné, même si, celle-ci ne la croyait pas, elle était revenue et ça pour Emma cela valait tout l'or du monde. Comme si la psy l'avait compris, elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

 _« Je ne vous abandonnerai jamais »_

Emma lui sourit timidement, devait-elle se risquer à lui parler encore de son fils et des autres. Où justement se taire. Après un court moment de réflexion, elle choisit le silence. Régina prit une chaise et se plaça devant Emma, elle décida de mettre fin au silence.

 _« Bien miss Swan nous... »_

Son biper résonna dans la pièce. Elle se leva à la hâte et dit à la blonde qu'elle revenait dans quelques instants.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau des secrétaires.

 _« Que se passe-t-il ? »_

 _« Madame mills un appel pour vous »_

elle lui tendit le téléphone et le porta à son oreille.

 _« Régina mills, j'écoute »_

 _« madame mills ici Storms »_

 _« oh oui aurais-je oublié de vous donner un détail concernant notre affaire ? »_

 _« non-madame j'ai tous les renseignements qu'il vous faut »_

 _« déjà »_

 _« et bien, avec tout ce que vous m'aviez fourni cela a été rapide et puis j'ai un ami qui me devait un service, comme vous vouliez des résultats rapides »_

 _« très bien je vous écoute »_

 _« tout d'abord j'ai fait les documents je vous les ferais parvenir à votre domicile ensuite pour cette femme et le garçon il n'y a aucun doute ils sont parents »_

 _« très bien merci pour les infos au revoir monsieur »_

elle raccrocha et se précipita dans la chambre d'Emma. Il fallait qu'elle la fasse sortir d'ici, même si, elle ne croyait pas à son histoire de conte de fées, la brune ne pouvait pas la laisser une seconde de plus dans cet hôpital, qui sais-ce que sa sœur as bien put lui faire ? l' avait-elle enfermée. Torturée ? Ou bien pire.

 _« Miss Swan désolée d'être parti précipitamment un imprévu m' est tombé dessus »_

 _« je vois »_

non en fait Emma ne voyait rien du tout, peut-être que la mairesse ne voulait plus d'elle comme patiente et que voulait dire ce _**non,**_ était-ce en rapport avec Henry. Emma se racla la gorge.

 _« Je voulais savoir pour le **Non** »_

Regina s'installa sur la chaise qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son départ et prit la parole.

 _« Miss Swan, je ne sais pas comment vous »_

elle s'arrêta passa ses mains sur son visage et inspira profondément avant de reposer son regard sur celui de la sauveuse.

 _« je vais tout faire pour vous faire sortir d'ici, là n'est pas votre place »_

 _« mer... merci, mais »_

 _« non miss Swan le procédé ne se fera pas en un jour d'abord il faut que vous arrêtiez immédiatement de parler de toutes ses histoires de contes de fées sinon je ne pourrai pas vous faire sortir est ce clair ? »_

 _« Mais »_

 _« NON Emma ceci est un ordre, on en parle plus, si vous voulez revoir votre fils obéissez moi »_

une lueur d' espoir était visible dans le regard de la blonde, Régina savait et surtout elle la croyait pour henry et peut être même pour le reste.

 _« très bien, mais, et ne me coupait pas comment je fais pour redevenir normale aux yeux de tous, le temps presse la méch.. Mon fils est en danger »_

 _« c' est a moi de m' en occuper je n' est pas les moyens de vous faire sortir mais mon jugement pèse dans la balance, nous allons passer les heures suivantes à vous construire des souvenirs de ces cinq dernières années ou vous avez disparue »_

 _« est ce que je peut au moins savoir si vous me croyez »_

 _« je vous crois du moins pour la parti ou vous êtes la mère de henry pour le reste j' ai... Je suis désolé, mais je n' y crois pas, je pense que la mère d' henry a du... »_

Emma se leva de son lit et attrapa par le col Régina la soulevant ainsi de sa chaise.

 _« Vous voulez dire quoi par la mère d' henry, henry n' est pas avec vous ? C' est toi, putain ! sa mère ou est henry alors, avec qui ? »_

Régina se dégagea de la blonde et lui fit un regard noir.

 _« Attention encore un écart de conduite et je ne vous aide pas compris »_

 _« Mais putain de merde »_

 _« Et par pitié surveillée votre langage »_

 _« Le truc que t' arrive pas à comprendre Régina, c' est que NOTRE fils n' est ni avec toi ni avec moi et... Non-non non, il est avec elle »_

 _« Il est avec ma sœur »_

Emma se figea.

 _« Ça m' étonnerait que la méchante reine ait laissé henry a Zelena »_

 _« Miss Swan la méchante reine n' existe pas et henry n'est pas avec Zelena, il est avec Queen mon autre sœur, je pense qu' elle a dû, vous parlez de moi et vu que nous somment... »_

 _« Laissez moi deviner jumelle »_

 _« Oui, vous nous confondez toutes les deux, écouté, je connais ma sœur, et cela, ne m' étonnerait pas le moins du monde qu' elle ait tout fait pour vous rendre folle et... »_

 _« La connaissant, vous êtes sûr qu' elle y est parvenue ce qui expliquerait mon délire sur les contes de fées »_

 _« Je n'allais pas dire comme ça, mais oui. Mais surtout Emma, elle est dangereuse »_

 _« Comme si je ne le savais pas, mais à nous deux, on est plus forte Régina a nous deux, on peut la vaincre et récupérer henry »_

 _« Ne brûlons pas les étapes premièrement mon but est de vous faire sortir d' ici »_

 _« oui et ensuite, on pars chercher notre fils »_

la brune lui sourit en baissant la tête oui, elle allait l' aider a sortir d' ici peut être même l' héberger lui fournir nourriture vêtements argent mais certainement pas la suivre jusqu'as storybrooke pour elle cette période de sa vie était derrière elle. Après la mort de son père, entouré de femmes qui la méprisé, elle avait décidé de quitter cette ville de malheur, ses sœurs, sa mère, toutes l' avais tellement fait souffrir et rabaissé non hors de question qu' elle y retourne. Elle inspira profondément et plongea son regard dans celui de la sauveuse, mon dieu ce regard comment une seule personne pouvait lui faire ressentir autant d' émotion le regard de la blonde la faisait se sentir puissante et forte dans ses yeux, elle pouvait voir qu' elle était son unique espoir ce qui dans ce cas bien précis n' était pas faux. Elle l' observa encore elle était belle même dans ces circonstances ses beaux cheveux blonds, ses beaux yeux émeraude, elle était tout simplement divine. Un ange.

 _« Bon ! Miss Swan, nous allons commencer »_

 _« oh, on fait quoi alors ? »_

 _« Tout d' abord, il faut que je vous trouve une explication possible pour votre défaillance mentale »_

Emma sourit.

 _« Défaillance mentale hein »_

Régina ricana, était-ce vraiment possible ? jamais elle ne souriait ou ricanait bêtement foutu Swan. Régina repris contenance et fronça le front, tout en essayant de lancer un regard noir a la blonde.

 _« Oh non-madame le maire pas de ça avec moi il y a bien longtemps que vous ne m' impressionnez plus »_

la brune se pencha vers elle et lui dit d' une voix rauque et sensuelle, une petite lueur de désir dans ses yeux noirs.

 _« Ce qui veut dire, miss Swan, qu' il fut un temps où vous étiez impressionné ? »_

Elle se redressa rapidement comment a-t-elle pu lui dire ça mon dieu cette femme lui faisait tourner la tête, quant à la blonde, elle souriait de toutes ses dents Régina ne la croyait peut-être pas, mais même avec la mémoire effacer elle resté la même cette phrase était un signe d' espoir, car cette fois, elle ne l' avait pas reprise et aussi, un peu étrange la reine lui faisait-elle des avances ? Était ce du désir dans son regard ? _ **Non, tu te fais des idées Swan, Régina et bien, c' est Régina, elle aime jouer de ses charmes.**_

 _« Oh peut être une fois ou deux enfin surtout quand j' ai découpé ton pommier alors la tu... »_

Régina se leva de sa chaise et bizarrement pour Emma son regard sa position lui rappelle le jour ou effectivement, elle avait détruit son pommier à coup de tronçonneuse la blonde déglutie.

 _« **COMMENT? vous osez vous attaquer à mon pommier, je ne vous ai fait aucun mal moi** »_

 _« enfin tu.. Vous.. Ta.. Merde votre sœur oui »_

 _« ma sœur vraiment ? ce pommier ne signifie rien pour elle, je commence à croire qu' elle a fait de votre cerveau de la marmelade massacrer un pommier de cette envergure le plus vieux de tous les pommiers »_

 _« Régina calme toi si cela peut te rassurer, il va très bien »_

 _« j' espère bien pour vous miss Swan »_

 _« bon Régina, on as peut-être plus important à faire là »_

 _« **Plus important ?** très bien passons, mais retouché une fois de plus à ce pommier et vous aurez a faire a moi me suis-je bien fait comprendre miss Swan ? »_

 _« promis, on peut en revenir a moi et me faire sortir d' ici »_

 _« bien ne me le faite pas regretter »_

 _000000000000000000000_

 ** _3 octobre 2016_**

Toute la semaine fut, pour Emma et Régina, de prouver au directeur de la clinique la guérison de la patiente. Régina faisait des rapports encourageants envers la blonde et celle-ci jouait le jeu de se comporter le plus normalement possible, mais pas trop vite pour ne pas se faire prendre. Petit à petit, la blonde pris part a la vie dans l' hôpital sous la surveillance de la brune, pendant leur thérapie Régina lui dictée dans les moindres détails tout ce que la blonde devait dire ou faire et tout se passait pour le mieux, Emma profitait même de cet enfermement temporaire pour apprendre à connaître la brune et plus elle en découvrait plus cela lui plaisait oubliant même son beau pirate. La brune elle et bien elle, elle était follement tombée amoureuse de sa patiente sachant pertinemment que cela n' était pas réciproque.

Comme la blonde était sur la voie de la guérison, se mêlant aux autres repas participations aux activités et autre depuis peu c' était a elle de se rendre auprès de sa psy elle pénétra dans le bureau après avoir frappé et attendu que la brune lui dise d' entrer. Elle se dirigea vers la chaise.

 _« Tu sais à chaque fois que j' entre dans ton bureau, je ne peux pas m' empêcher de penser que je viens te voir en tant que maire et non pas parce que je suis chez les fous »_

 _« malade, Emma, malade bonjour a toi aussi »_

 _« bonjour alors ? »_

 _« alors cet le grand jour, on va réviser un peu et après, tu passe devant le directeur et ses conseillers, il vont prendre en compte mes rapports et pour le reste ça va être a toi d' assurer si tout ce passe bien comme je le prévois, il te testeront une semaine encore et si tout se passe bien, tu pourra sortir »_

 _« j' ai l' impression de passer mon bac »_

 _« ok révisons un peu avant ton bac »_

elles rigolèrent et ensemble se mirent a perfectionner la blonde dans son rôle une heure passa on frappa a la porte.

 _« Miss Swan le directeur va vous recevoir »_

Emma se tourna vers Régina et celle-ci lui sourit et croisa les doigts.

 **fin de chapitre**


	3. Chapter 3

**cc tous le monde merci pour vos messages petite rectification du chapitre deux j' ai eu un bug dans les dates , c' est pas un retour dans le temps hein! les dates sont pour la première 26 octobre et pour la deuxième le 31 octobre 2016 voila. bonne lecture.  
**

 **Régina Lilly Swan et hook50: _merci pour vos messages, je ne sais pas ou plutôt je ne comprends pas ce qui vous plaît autant dans mes histoires, je ne les trouve pas terribles comparé à d' autres mille fois mieux, mais merci du fond du Coeur, merci de ne pas me juger, merci de les suivre, Queen est bien la méchante reine ou la jumelle diabolique, j' aime bien l' idée qu' Emma soit vraiment folle et que toutes ses histoires de contes de fées soit dans sa tête, que cette Queen lui est fait un lavage de cerveau,où on reste dans ce monde et elles brisent la malédiction, j' aimerais bien votre avis._**

 **chapitre 3**

 **1 novembre 2016**

Emma avait passé la journée du lundi à répondre a d' interminables questions, elle qui n' avait pas la réputation d' être une bonne comédienne, fut surprise de s'en sortir aussi bien. La brune l' avait rejointe quelques heures après lui disant qu' elle était sur la bonne voie pour sortir de cet hôpital en effet le directeur avait dit à Régina qu' elle avait fait du bon boulot avec cette patiente et que de ce fait, elle pourrait sortir à la fin de la semaine, si bien sûr, la blonde ne c' était pas joué d' eux, effectivement certains patients étaient extrêmement intelligent et jouer les parfaits petits soldats pour pouvoir sortir au plus vite.

00000000000000000000000

Aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour pour Emma Swan la nouvelle de sa sortie lui rempli le cœur d' espoir, elle est calme et sereine, ce qui peut paraître étrange au vu de la situation, mais elle sait que a la fin de la semaine, elle sera libre et retournera a storybrooke pour sauver henry ses parents et tous les autres et Killian, c' était la première fois qu'elle y pensait comment pouvait-elle avoir oublié l' homme qu' elle aime, elle pensait 24 heures sur 24 à henry ses parents,Regina mais elle avait complètement oublié Killian était-ce un signe qu' il n' était pas fait pour elle ? Comment peut-on oublier l' homme qui partage notre vie, elle lui avait quand même dit je t' aime, de retour de New York sans qu' il n' y est de danger, le pirate ne lui manquait pas tant que ça, finalement, était-ce la méchante reine qui lui avait trafiqué le cerveau puis elle repensa au dernier instant passé avec son fils et Régina bizarrement cette sensation était étrange et aussi naturelle, logique même après tout, elles sont toutes les deux la mère d' henry, elle pensa à leurs adieux, elle avait quand même dit a Régina qu' elle l' aimait. L' aimait-elle ?  
Oui bien sûr, elles sont une famille la brune aussi lui avait dit. Ce souvenir pourtant douloureux, car elles ont perdu henry, était pourtant rassurant, ce jour-là Emma avait réalisé l' importance de sa famille, snow et David n' était pas là, mais étrangement, elle ne ressentait pas le vide non ce jour-là bien que fatal, elle se sentait à sa place comme si elle avait trouvé sa place auprès de son fils et de Régina, plus de dispute pour henry, plus de manque de confiance, plus de coup bas non, elles étaient juste les mères d' henry et Emma avait foi en Régina autant que Régina avait foi en Emma, sans oublier son enfermement chez les dingues la brune faisait son possible la faire sortir quand d' autres l' auraient enfermé à vie oui leurs relations avaient bien changer, mais a quel point. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n' avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir ni la chaise que l' on plaça à côté de son lit.

 _« Un peni pour tes pensées »_

Emma sursauta et porta la main à son cœur.

 _« Bon dieu Régina ! Tu m' as foutu une sacrée trouille »_

Régina sourit malicieusement.

 _« J' aimerai bien savoir a quoi tu penses si intensément pour ne pas m' avoir entendu frapper ni même t' appeler ça doit être vraiment passionnant »_

 _« toi »_

 _« pardon »_

Emma sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle se racla la gorge.

 _« Enfin, je veux dire que tu vois, j' ai enfin, j' aimerais te remercier comme il se doit pour ton aide enfin grâce a toi, je peux sortir vendredi alors voilà »_

Régina pris la main de la sauveuse et plongea son regard dans celui d' Emma. La blonde aimait la sensation que lui procuré le touché de la reine une douce chaleur même si c' est étrange. Ce n' était quand même pas la première foi que Régina la touché, mais que lui arrivait-il ?

 _« Tu n' as pas à me remercier après tout, tu es de la famille »_

 _« vraiment ? Enfin, je veux dire oui, on est une famille, mais pas dans ta réalité »_

 _« tu es la mère de mon neveu alors oui forcement, tu fais partie de ma famille et crois moi, je te préfère largement aux autres membres de ma famille exceptés henry bien évidemment »_

il n' y a pas a dire Emma aimait cette nouvelle Régina ou peut être pas si nouvelle après tout malgré ses airs hautains et ses piques en son encontre, elle avait déjà vu cette Régina sensible humaine fragile aimante et belle. Belle ? Vraiment. Enfin! oui, elle l' avait déjà vu plusieurs fois surtout a New York le jour ou Régina avait confié ses craintes ses peurs et délivré son cœur de toute cette tourmente et cette noirceur à Emma, ce jour-là, la blonde n' avait pas sus réagir sauf lui dire qu' elle croyait en elle et encore aujourd'hui la sauveuse savait qu' elle avait raison de croire en Régina.

 _« Régina, je tiens à te dire quelque chose la dernière foi que je te l' ai dit et bien, on as était emporté par la malédiction alors bon comme je le dit a toutes les personnes a chaque foi que nous somment en danger, j' aimerais te le dire aujourd'hui même si y' as toujours danger enfin bref, il faut que je te disent quelque chose et pour moi, je doit t' avouer que le fait que tu ne te souvienne pas du passé m' arrange »_

elle rigola, car elle savait très bien que la _ **'vrai'**_ Régina lui aurai lançait une bonne pique du genre _**« miss swan serait-elle d' humeur sentimentale »**_ ou encore _**« je vois que tu déteins sur tes parent ressaisi toi swan ou bientôt tu portera des robe et chantera des chansons stupides aux oiseaux et au manchot qui te sert de petit ami »**_ ou encore _**« que ne donnerais je pas pour un autre**_ _**charme du sommeil »**_ oh oui la sauveuse ne put s' empêché de rire.

 _« Au risque d' interrompre un moment qui a l' air, vraiment amusant que voulais-tu me dire »_

Emma se reprit.

 _« Oh désolé, mais si tu savait ce que je.. Enfin. Voilà Régina, je n' ai jamais eu l' occasion de te remercier comme il se doit merci, d' avoir offert une belle vie à henry, merci de l' avoir si bien élevé quand moi, je ne le pouvait pas, merci d' être là pour lui et de lui sauver la vie, merci pour toutes les fois où tu l' as soigné, réconforté, nourri, habillé et tant d' autre chose moi, je suis arrivé comme une voleuse et te l' ai repris en jouant les sauveuses, je tiens a m' excuser pour cela et merci aussi de m' avoir donné une seconde chance, tu ne t' en rappelle pas, mais tu m' as offert la possibilité de vivre comme si je ne l' avait jamais abandonné d' avoir une vie heureuse avec lui même si ce ne sont que des souvenirs, tu m' as offert le plus beau des cadeau a ton détriment et ça, j' en suis désolé tu ne mérité pas que la vie t' enlève une foi de plus l' être le plus cher a ton cœur, j' ai tellement a te remercier, tu ne peux pas savoir et je suis tellement désolé, car encore une foi, tu as perdu robin par deux fois toujours a cause de moi la première j' ai ramené sa femme et la deuxième il est mort par ma faute parce que je suis stupide et têtue et que je ne pense jamais aux conséquences je te promet Regina que je ferait tout mon possible pour que tu es ta fin heureuse tu la mérite tellement car tu es une bonne personne forte et courageuse et qui ferait tout pour sa famille henry mes parents et même moi tu es ma famille Regina et je... Je t' aime »_

Regina ne savait pas quoi répondre, quoique pour elle cette déclaration était totalement surréaliste car elle n'était pas la mère d'henry, elle n'avait pas fait toutes ces choses dont parlait la blonde, pourtant cela la touchée énormément, la femme dont elle était éperdument amoureuse lui avait fait la plus belle des déclarations que devait-elle faire . Lui dire qu'elle aussi elle l'aimait . L' embrasser . La prendre dans ses bras . Elle était heureuse comme si toute sa vie, qui était remplie d'un vide qu'elle ne comprenait pas, venait de prendre tout son sens, se manque c'était ELLE, elle l'avait attendu à ELLE, malheureusement toute ses questions et son bien-être s'envolèrent bien vite en entendant la suite de la blonde.

 _« enfin quand je dis je t'aime c'est en tant qu'amie et membre de ma famille comme Henry »_

le sourire et la joie de Regina s'évaporèrent, en un instant, comme par magie.  
Le vide dans son cœur avait repris sa place et le froid s'installa de nouveau dans son corps, la blonde ne l'aimerait jamais plus qu'en tant que simple amie, il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison. Elle reprit contenance et inspira profondément. Lui sourit timidement.

 _« merci Emma, même si je n'ai pas compris la moitié de ce que tu m'as dit je t'aim... je t'apprécie aussi »_

Emma lui souri mais elle aurait aimé que la brune lui dise aussi je t'aime.

 _« je vais partir Emma à demain 15 heures »_

 _« à demain Regina »_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **2 novembre 2016 (15h)**_

comme un rituel, Emma se rendit dans le bureau de sa psychiatre à 15h pétante, elle frappa, entra, salua la brune et pris place sur le fauteuil.

 _« Que fait-on aujourd'hui »_

 _« Parle-moi de tes personnages de contes de fées »_

 _« Vraiment »_

 _« Oui »_

 _« Mais tu n' y crois même pas »_

 _« Je n' y crois pas, mais il faut bien passer le temps »_

 _« Très bien que veux-tu savoir »_

 _« Et bien d' après toi, je suis la méchante reine du Disney de snow white alors commence par cette histoire »_

 _« Tu sais cela n' est pas vraiment comme le Disney »_

 _« Alors raconte-moi »_

 _« Très bien d' abord, il faut commencer par le début ce qui t' a poussé a devenir la méchante reine »_

 _« Tu veux dire que je n' ai pas toujours était méchante »_

 _« Non, tu étais même l' inverse d' après ma mère »_

Régina ne pouvait s' empêchait de rire

 _« Ah oui, c' est vrai, tu es la fille de snow »_

 _« Ne te moque pas et ne m' interrompt plus bon je ne peux pas te donner de super détails, car je ne connais pas toute l' histoire, mais je te donne le principal a savoir ok »_

« Vas-y, je t' écoute »

 _« donc voilà, tu vivais avec tes parents ton père était aimant et tu l' aimais plus que tout par contre ta mère était cruelle et sans cœur vraiment elle se l' est carrément enlevé, car pour elle l' amour est... »_

 _« Une faiblesse »_

 _« oui donc elle voulait le pouvoir au détriment de ton bonheur, mais toi, tu rêvais de liberté et d' amour, tu étais amoureuse de Daniel, c' était un amour secret, car ta mère ne l' aurait jamais conçue et en prime, tu avait peur d' elle, car elle était dangereuse et avait des pouvoirs magique donc tu as caché cet amour jusqu'au jour ou tu étais sous ton pommier avec Daniel et là, tu as entendu des cris, tu n' as pas hésité et tu es allé sauver la jeune fille dont le cheval s' était emballé à cause d' un envoûtement de ta mère, mais cela, tu l' ignorais, ensuite ta mère t'a présenté le roi qui n'était autre que le père de la jeune fille que tu as sauvé snow. Il a demandé ta main et ta mère a dit oui à ta place, tu as retrouvé Daniel, tu lui as demandé sa main et vous aviez décidé de vous enfuir malheureusement snow vous a vu, tu as réussi à la convaincre de garder le secret surtout vis a vis de ta mère, mais ta mère as dupé snow et elle lui as tout dit, le soir de votre départ, elle vous as surpris et a arraché le cœur de Daniel devant tes yeux, tu as épousé le roi envoyé ta mère au pays des merveilles et grâce a rumple tu as appris la magie ton but au départ était de ramener Daniel a la vie, mais c' était impossible alors tu as mis toute ta colère toute ta noirceur et une parti de ta vie a faire payer a snow sa trahison envers toi, pour toi elle était la seule responsable de ton malheur, tu as tué le roi banni snow et jeté le soir noir qui vous a tous emmené a storybrooke et 28 ans après me voilà entre-temps, tu as adopté mon fils, il est venue me chercher pour détruire la malédiction et j' ai réussi, j' ai mis un an a le croire faut dire qu'il as falu que tu l' empoisonne pour que je le crois »_

 _« De tous les enfants a adopté, elle a adopté celui de la sauveuse »_

Emma leva les sourcils.

 _« Tu veux dire que de tout mon discours, tu n' as retenue que ça, je me suis époumonée pour rien »_

Régina ne put se retenir de pouffer

 _.« Non-bien sûr que non mais admettons que tout ce que tu me dis soit vrai toi et moi, on devait être amené à se connaître »_

 _« oui enfin pour henry, c' était plutôt dû a gold qu' au destin »_

 _« et bien des fois le destin a besoin d' un coup de pouce, tu ne crois pas quoi qu' il en soit moi, je suis contente de t' avoir rencontré »_

 _« moi aussi »_

 _« bon, c' es l' heure ta séance est fini a demain Emma »_

 _« déjà, je ne peux pas rester un peu plus je m' ennuie »_

 _« tu sais, je ne m' occupe pas que de toi, j' ai d' autres patient aussi »_

 _« dommage qu' il n' y es pas que moi a demain Régina »_

 _« a demain Emma. J' aurais aimé moi aussi qu' il n' y est que **toi** »_


	4. Chapter 4

**coucou tout le monde voila le chapitre trois et je dois vous faire un aveu voila nous somment dans la tête d' Emma mais il y as un peu de moi dans ce chapitre ma folie et mon fantasme oups! donc ce chapitre me plait beaucoup mais pas sur qu' il vous plaise  
**

 **bonne lecture**

 **3 novembre 2016**

Plus que deux jours à tenir dans cette foutu prison et je serais libre, de voir henry, de le sauver, de tous les sauver. Qu' est-que la méchante reine avait bien pu faire à mes parents, Régina les avaient juste séparé, mais elle, cette sorcière c' était la noirceur incarné même le ténébreux avait plus de cœur que cette femme peut être les avaient-elle tués ou bien enfermés comme moi ou pire torturés et Killian mon dieu, je me rappelle que Régina m' avait confié vouloir lui arracher le cœur, mais son bon fond, sa morale de lutter contre le mal lui avait dictée de ne rien faire, mais la méchante reine elle en était capable lui avait-elle arraché le cœur? était-il mort? repartirais-je en enfer pour lui? non! hein? si bien sur, mais regina me suivrait encore, elle y perdrait encore une chose qui lui tiens a cœur, ce que je n' arrive pas a comprendre c' est pourquoi je pense a regina alors que hook est peut être mort que m' arrive t il pourtant je l' aime non ? Je parle de Killian pas de régi... _**Non de dieu**_! encore pourquoi me trouble-t-elle autant? foutu sorcière pas Régina, non, la méchante reine.

00000000000000000000000

Aujourd'hui est mon avant-dernier jour donc ce matin, c'est repos, parce que mine de rien d'être chez les fous ce n'est pas de tout repos, beaucoup d'activités plus niaises les unes que les autres, sûrement pour nous occuper l'esprit et ne pas penser à notre folie, je suis assise sur mon lit, mais je n'arrive pas à rester en place, je tourne et vire dans tous les coins de ma chambre, l'attente est longue et pénible, Régina me manque, son parfum me manque, son toucher me manque, son sourire me manque, **_oh mon Dieu_ ,** je débloque ; je deviens folle? ou le suis-je déjà? putain! Régina qu'est que tu m'as fait, es-ce en rapport avec nos adieux le jour de la malédiction, il n'y avait plus qu'elle moi et Henry et tout était parfait si on enlève cette satanée malédiction bien sûr vraiment parfaite, je l'ai ressenti se bien être quand j'ai retrouvé hook, quand je lui ai dit pour la première fois _**« sans danger »**_ que je l'aimais, mais je ne sais pour quelle raison il y avait quand même se vide en moi, j'avais hook henry mes parents mes amis Régina voilà dès que je dis son prénom se vide disparaît comme si _ **arrrghhh**_ ça m'énerve, je n'arrive pas à trouver la bonne formule tout ce qui me viens à l'esprit à cet instant précis, ce moment bien défini où je pense à Régina, ou je ne vois qu'elle, si on me le demandait, j'embrasserais le sol qu'elle foule _ **pa-thé-** **ti-que**_ Swan un vrai ados, je m'égare, à ce moment précis, j'ai l'impression, quand je suis en sa présence que mon âme était à la recherche de sa moitié et qu'elle la trouvé, je parle de mon âme, enfin en la personne de Régina comme si nous ne formions plus qu'une, ce qui est complètement stupide, il faut le dire, car jamais au grand jamais, enfin, je ne crois pas, cela m'avait fait cela en présence de Regina ou alors peut être un peu.

On frappe à la porte, je me raidis, calme toi, Swan, calme toi, je me regarde dans le miroir mon dieu, je fait peur a voir je me passe de l' eau sur la figure et tente de changer mon visage de forme, qui pour le coup est en parfaite harmonie avec l' endroit où je me trouve, je me racle la gorge.

 _« entrez »_

dis-je, quand la porte s' ouvre sur la personne qui me hante depuis heu, je ne sais même plus tellement mon être est chamboulé ce qui est sur, c' est que je suis plus qu' heureuse de la voir, mon sourire, d' une niaiserie _**pa-thé-ti-que,**_ peut en prouver.

 _« Régina »_

lui dis-je dans un souffle.

 _« Emma, tu vas bien ? »_

Maintenant que je te vois, que je te sens, **_hum,_ ** oh oui.

 _« Ouais ça va et toi ? »_

Quoi je ne peux quand même pas lui dire ce que je viens de penser il s' agit de Régina là, on est bien d' accord qu'elle... non, attend, sa mine déconfite quand je lui ai dit que je l' aimais, mais seulement comme une amie et quand elle m' a fait comprend qu' elle aurait voulu s' occuper que de moi est-ce que ? Avant la malédiction, elle m' a quand même dit je t' aime, Régina mills ne dit je t' aime qu' as henry, elle ne l' as même pas dit à son voleur.

 _« Emma ? Oh Emma, tu m' écoutes »_

 _« oh oui pardon bien sûr »_

 _« donc tu es d' accord »_

 _« heu oui »_

 _« oh Emma, je suis tellement heureuse toi et moi, on sera parfaite »_

 _« c' est sure »_

 _« ce sera le plus beau mariage de tous les temps »_

 _« Ah ça s' est sur avec toi pour mariée, hein ? non, attend quoi ? »_

elle explosa de rire, ma tête devait sûrement l' aider dans cette voie.

 _« Ah ah ah très drôle majesté »_

 _« désolé, mais c' était trop tentant, tu aurais dû voir ta tête, quoique, je pourrais me vexer suis-je si répugnante pour qu' on ne veuille pas de moi en tant qu' épouse ? »_

 _« Oui enfin non-non bien sûr que non celui qui se refuserait a toi serais le dernier des abrutis comment ne pas t' aimer, tu es si belle si parfaite, j' envie l' homme qui aura ta main et ton Cœur »_

es-je vraiment prononcé cette phrase? et pourquoi Régina s' approche-t-elle de moi? **_oh non_** , elle prend ma main _**non,**_ Régina ne me regarde pas comme ça, je pourrais tuer pour garder cette image d' elle si vulnérable et forte a la foi, avec son sourire, **_oh mon dieu,_** un ange. Soudain, cette lumière qui jaillit de son doux visage s' assombrit **_non_** , je ne veux pas la voir comme ça elle souffre depuis trop longtemps, je porte ma main à sa joue et lui fais mon plus beau et plus sincère sourire et elle me parle.

 _« Malheureusement, mon cœur est pris au piège par l' être le plus formidable que je connaisse, mais l' amour ne va que dans un sens, le mien. »_

je me figeai quel est le connard.. L' abruti qui ne veut pas d' elle.

 _« Il ne te mérite pas dans ce cas »_

 _« elle »_

je lui fis les gros yeux, une femme, **_"cette"_** Régina est lesbienne.

 _« Oh »_

je ne puis lui répondre plus.

 _« Je te dégoûte ? »_

Mon dieu comment pouvait-elle penser cela et son air triste fait quelque chose Emma bon dieu fait quelque chose, mais quoi? embrasse la idiote, hein? ce n'est pas parce qu' elle est lesbienne qu' elle aime tous les femmes heu enfin, tu m' as compris hein, mais putain, je parle a qui là. Je m' approche lentement de son visage nos souffles se mêlent, elle ne bouge pas, je lui murmure

 _« alors c'est une abrutie »_

elle frémit, je pose mes lèvre sur les siennes, elle soupire, elle gémit. Nous approfondissons le baiser, je ne fais plus qu' un avec elle, Neal, mon singe volant, hook peuvent aller se rhabiller mon dieu, je suis morte et j' entrevoie le paradis son baiser à le goût de, **_oh mon dieu_** , elle pose ses mains sur ma taille et me ramène vers elle. Elle commence a glisser ses mains sous ma tunique mon dieu que c' est bon, mais je dois l' arrêter, je n' en ai pas envie, mais je suis obligé, je le dois a Killian et surtout à elle. Je me dégage de ses bras le froid envahit tout mon être, mais je dois le faire.

 _« Désole »_

me dit-elle

 _« non Régina ne soit jamais désolé, je t' aime »_

 _« oui comme une amie »_

me coupa-t-elle

 _« non! Régina, mais tu dois savoir, je ne suis pas enfin, je suis avec quelqu' un et je ne peux pas le tromper dans son dos il ne le mérite pas et même toi, je sais que tu ne me croit pas, mais une foi que tu aura retrouvé ta mémoire crois moi, tu me repoussera »_

 _« Emma, c' est n' importe quoi je sais ce que je ressens pour toi depuis le premier jour et tes histoires tordu de conte ne me font pas peur et admettons que cela soit vrai mes sentiments resteront les mêmes »_

 _« Régina, tu viens de perdre robin cela fait à peine un moi, tu n' as même pas eu le temps de faire ton deuil et puis je veux retrouver ma Régina la vrai, je veux que ça soit elle qui me promette toute ces choses quoiqu' il en soit pour toi que tu me croit ou non, je dois d' abord régler cette affaire, briser la malédiction »_

elle inspira profondément

 _« Très bien, je dois t'avouer qu' une foi sorti d' ici, je ne t' aurais pas suivi a storybrooke, trop de mauvais souvenirs, mais pour toi, je suis prête à faire n' importer quoi, je vais venir avec toi régler cette affaire malédiction ou pas avec toi, je t' aime Emma, je t' aime tellement fort, j' ai l' impression d' avoir trouvé l' autre partie de mon âme, je me sentais vide avant de croiser ton regard et ironie du sort s'il s avère que ton histoire est dans ta tête cela ne change rien a mes sentiments envers toi, tu es ma folie a moi ma folie douce »_

Elle ne me laisse même pas le temps de répondre que je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes, elle m'embrase passionnément à la folie _"douce"_ , je l'a laisse faire, de sa langue, elle me demande l'accès, je lui accorde, je sais qu'une foi sa mémoire retrouvée, elle me détestera, mais à ce moment précis, je m'en moque, je ne veux qu'elle, puis le froid, encore, elle se dégage, elle me sourit, me murmure un, je dois partir.  
Elle quitte la pièce et me laisse une fois de plus avec ce vide une partie de moi venait de passer cette porte, mais elle reviendra ou plus précisément, je reviendrais à 15 heures pétantes

00000000000000000000000

Je longe se long couloir qui me semble interminable pour me rendre auprès de ma belle, ais-je vraiment dit ma belle? et voilà, je vire charmant là, enfin! ma famille les charmants, pas charmant sinon j'aurais dit charmante, je m' égare là, ça y est, je suis devant sa porte, je frappe, elle me dit d'entrer, je n'ai pas poussé la porte qu' elle se jeta sur moi en fermant la dite porte au passage et me plaque contre celle-ci, elle me dévore du regard pose ses mains sur mes flancs, sur mes hanches, me tire jusqu' as elle et me donne un baiser plus que passionné de sa jambe, qu' elle glisse entre les miennes, elle la plaque contre mon sexe mon dieu, je pourrais jouir juste avec sa cuisse, elle me susurre un, tu m' as manqué puis un ton corps m' as manqué mon dieu, je le répète souvent en sa présence, mais mon dieu, je ne peut m' empêcher de gémir encore et encore quand je sens ses mains déboutonner mon jean et subtilement, elle glisse une de ses mains sur mon intimité arrête là de suite Swan où tu ne réponds plus de toi, trop tard, je dégage sa main de mon sexe trempé, je la prends de mes deux mains par les fesses la soulève du sol et viens la poser sur le bureau, j' écarte ses jambes grâce au ciel, elle porte une jupe celle-ci se soulève jusqu' as hauteur de ses hanches, je pose mes mains sur ses seins mon dieu qu' ils sont parfaits, je me baisse tout en lui caressant les seins par-dessus son chemisier ma bouche atteint ses parties intimes, je la mord, elle gémit, puis je l' embrasse, je dégage une de mes mains pour lui enlever ce tanga qui me gêne et je la lèche sans déconner, _**je lèche le sexe de Régina mills**_ , je n' avait jamais fait ça et pourtant avec elle, mon dieu, je lève mes yeux vers elle

 _« Promets-moi que si tu retrouves la mémoire, tu n' atteindras pas à ma vie »_

 _« Tais-toi Swan et continue »_

 _« non promet »_

 _« promis, sur henry »_

je retourne à ma tache tout en continuant à la lécher, j' introduit deux doigts en elle, la brune gémie me siffle _continue Emma, ne t' arrête pas, plus fort,_ je me relève l' embrasse et pose ma main disponible sous ses fesses histoire de bien l' avoir en main, elle s' accroche a moi et je poursuis mes gestes de plus en plus vite jusqu' as ce que ma reine jouisse dans mes bras, elle me serra de tout son corps, elle tremblait, elle n' avait jamais été aussi belle.

 **fin**


	5. Chapter 5

**4 novembre 2016**

J' étais assise à mon bureau, la tête plongée dans mes dossiers, si on veut, car là, mon esprit était embrumé par une sublime créature au corps de rêve et a la chevelure d' or depuis que nous, nous somment quitter hier, je n' ai plus qu'elle en tête son parfum, ses mains sur moi, sa voix, son corps, vraiment cette créature me fait perdre tout mes sens, je peux encore la sentir en moi. Je suis même prête à retourner a storybrooke pour elle, pour qu' elle retrouve son fils, moi qui m' étais promis de ne plus jamais y retourner, voilà que pour une belle blonde, je remettais en question mon retour dans cette ville.

000000000000000000000000

Ce matin, je recevais Emma, car à quinze heures, elle serait libre de quitter cet endroit, le dernier matin en tant que ma patiente, alors que je me sers une tasse de café, on frappe à la porte, c' est elle mon cœur se gonfle de bonheur, je lui dit d' entrer, elle passe la porte, je ne peux pas résister au sourire qu' elle m' envoie, je fond sur elle et l' embrasse tendrement elle se dégage.

 _« Salut toi »_

Me fit-elle avant de replonger dans mes bras et m' embrasser à nouveau, je ne pus me retenir de sourire sous ses baisers. Elle me regarde.

 _« En voilà une qui a l' air heureuse, j' espère que c' est ma sortie qui te rend si joyeuse »_

Je rougis légèrement et penche ma tête sur le côté.

 _« Entre autres viens »_

je lui prends la main et la dirige vers le canapé et lui propose de s'asseoir je me retrouve encerclé de ses bras et nous vivons un moment délicieux comme si le temps était figé je savais que je voulais passer ma vie auprès de ma blonde.

 _« Parle- moi d'Henri enfin je veux dire ta version à toi tu m'as dit être en contact avec lui mais l'as tu connu, enfin en vrai où c'est lui qui t'a retrouvé »_

je lui souris, si on oublie son côté fou, enfin pas fou mais tordu, non, un personnage avec une imagination débordante, oui, et tordu aussi, au fond elle ressemble à Henry, ou le contraire, lui aussi a une imagination hors du commun.

 _« je suis partie de storybrooke il avait à peine dix ans »_

je la vis se redresser elle fronce les sourcils.

 _« tu veux dire que ça fait cinq ans que tu es partie . Comme moi enfin tu es partie et moi je suis arrivée »_

 _« ironie du sort »_

 _« sûrement continue »_

 _« il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire tu sais »_

 _« mais tu es toujours en contact avec lui ? il va bien ? »_

 _« oui, je l'ai eu hier soir au téléphone, mais je ne lui ai pas parler de toi, juste au cas où, il avait l'air d'aller bien, il a une petite amie mais sa mère n'est pas trop pour, il a de bons résultats à l'école »_

 _« tu étais proche de lui ? »_

 _« Oui beaucoup, mon père, henry et moi passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, même si cela ne plaisait pas à ma sœur, il lui désobéissait pour venir me voir, à l' époque, je vivais avec mon père au manoir et j' étais la psy de la ville, avec mon collègue, alors on se partager les journées donc j' avais beaucoup de temps pour m' occuper d' henry, il est tellement adorable, heureusement, il n' a rien hérité de Queen »_

 _« quand tu es partie, il a du beaucoup en souffrir »_

je retenais mes larmes, mon neveu me manquait extrêmement.

 _« Oui, il m' a imploré de rester, mais mon père venait de mourir, nous étions, tous les deux, dévastées par le chagrin, henry l' aimait plus que tout, il m' a reproché de l' abandonner »_

j' inspira profondément.

 _« Je n' aurais pas dû le laisser seul, mais mes sœurs m' en ont trop fait voir et malgré la haine que j' ai envers Queen, je sais qu' elle ne fera jamais de mal a henry, j' ai expliqué à henry pourquoi je devais partir et il m' a comprise, il m' a pardonné, il aimerait venir me voir, mais ma sœur ne veut pas qu'il vienne »_

 _« tu es en contact avec elle ? »_

 _« Non, depuis cinq ans, je ne lui parle plus »_

 _« et ta mère ? »_

 _« Elle est morte quand henry avait un an »_

 _« je suis désolée Régina de te faire revivre tout ça »_

 _« ne t' inquiète pas ça va »_

elle me regardait, elle voulait me demander quelque chose, ma blonde était hésitante peut être avait-elle peur de ma réponse et je savais ce qu' elle voulait savoir.

 _« Oui, je pars avec toi, j' ai pris mes dispositions »_

elle semblait soulagée, elle me prit dans ses bras.

 _« Tu sais, je ne veux pas te forcer à venir, mais sans toi, je n' arriverais pas à détruire la malédiction toi et moi, on est plus forte ensemble que séparément »_

 _« je serais avec toi toujours »_

nous restions encore un petit moment enlacé l' une contre l' autre quand tout à coup, il fallait que je le sache, elle m' avait dit être avec quelqu' un, mais ne m' en a parlé qu' un seule foi.

 _« Je peux te poser une question ou plusieurs ? »_

 _« je t' écoute »_

 _« tu es en couple ? »_

 _« Heu oui, je suis avec ho... Killian »_

 _« oh et tu comptes nous garder tous les deux, tu sais moi la bigamie ce n'est pas trop mon truc »_

 _« non je vais lui parler depuis que je suis ici je n'ai pratiquement pas pensée à lui et les seules fois ou j'y est pensée, systématiquement mon esprit revenait à toi, je te l'ai dit je te veux toi mais il faut que je lui parle je ne sais même pas s'il est vivant ou enfermé, la méchante reine ne le porte vraiment pas dans son cœur alors je m'attends au pire »_

 _« il te manque ? »_

 _« oui et non, j'espère qu'il est sain et sauf car c'est quelqu'un de bien, mais je ne sais pas si c'est par rapport à la malédiction ou autres, mais mes sentiments ont changé envers lui je l'aime mais plus comme un ami, depuis le début de la malédiction mes sentiments ont changé a ton contact. le jour de la malédiction j'étais avec Henry et toi et j'étais bien, entière comme si on m'avait réveillé d'un long sommeil »_

 _« et si la malédiction est levée et que tu t'aperçois que tu l'aimes encore que c'était à cause d'elle que tes sentiments avaient changée ? »_

 _« et bien! je ne sais pas mais mes parents eux aussi avaient d'autres personnalités mais leur amour était plus fort alors peut-être que mon amour pour Killian n'était pas assez fort ou peut-être que c'est toi mon véritable amour_ »

je rougis et lui souris.

 _« Pourtant, on s' est embrassé et la malédiction n' est pas brisée »_

 _« alors on devra continuer encore et encore et encore, mais tu sais moi aussi, j' ai peur, tu prends tout ça pour un délire de ma part, mais quand tu retrouveras tes souvenirs, ton discours ne seras peut-être pas tout à fait le même à mes souvenirs Régina mills n' aime pas les femmes »_

 _« mais je n' aime pas les femmes, j' aimes une femme nuance, je te promet que mes sentiments ne changeront pas »_

 _« ne fait pas de promesse que tu ne tiendra pas »_

 _« que ton histoire soit vrai ou pas nous somment deux dans le même bateau ta mémoire n' as pas était touché, mais ton cœur l' est peut être lui et quand tu reverras ton prince toi aussi, tu pourrais être en mesure de te rétracter »_

 _« voilà pourquoi il faut briser la malédiction »_

étais-je vraiment sur le point de croire son histoire de conte de fées ?

 _« Emma la séance est finie et j' aimerais vraiment te garder, mais j' ais d' autres patients, je t' attends à la sortie, je te ramène chez moi »_

 _« vraiment ? »_

 _« oui, il te faut une bonne douche un bon repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil »_

 _« on ne part pas de suite après ma sortie ? »_

 _« non Emma, tu auras tout loisir à jouer a la sauveuse demain aujourd'hui, c' est repos et crois moi, il va t' en falloir pour affronter ma sœur »_

 _« je veux bien te croire a toute à l' heure »_

avant que ma belle ne passe la porte, je l' embrasse et l' entoure de mes bras.

 _« A toute »_

J' avais pris mon congé, sans solde, vu que je n' étais là que depuis trois jours prétextant un grave problème de famille, je n' avais pas tout à fait menti. J' avais donc quitté mes fonctions à midi afin de passer mon après-midi à faire en sorte que la blonde ne manque de rien, j' avais fait un menu simple, mais qui faisait son effet lasagne et crème glacé au café, j' ai hésité à faire mes célèbres chaussons aux pommes, mais je me suis ravisé en pensant aux paroles de la blonde, j' avais empoisonné sa mère et son fils avec une pomme d' après elle alors, non pas que je croie en son histoire farfelue, mais ne mets pas de l' huile sur le feu, j' en avais profité aussi pour mettre le couvert ,faire mon lit avec de nouveau drap, pris le soin de mettre des bougies senteur cannelle et pomme, désolé je n' ai que ça, dans la salle de bains et aussi préparé des cocktails avec quelques vérines, tout devait être parfait avant que notre cauchemar commence.  
Une fois tous cela fait, il me restait une heure avant d' aller cherché ma belle, je décidai donc d' appeler henry pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle et me réserver une chambre au motel sans que sa mère ne soit au courant.

 ** _« Allô henry »_**

 _« tat je suis trop content de t' avoir au tel »_

 ** _« Tu vas bien henry »_**

 _« Oui trop bien et toi tat ça vas »_

 ** _« On peut dire que je vais bien, j' ai rencontré quelqu' un, je suis heureuse, mais tu me manques beaucoup »_**

 _« Toi aussi, tu me manques maman est super lourde enfin, on ne va pas la refaire alors dit moi tout tat qui est l' heureuse elue »_

 ** _« Et bien, c' est pour cela que je t' appelle ta mère est avec toi »_**

 _« Non, je suis à l' école-là, c' est la recrée »_

 ** _« Très bien peux-tu garder un secret »_**

 _« Oui bien sûr »_

 ** _« ok je vais faire mieux que te parler d' elle, je vais te la présenter »_**

 _« C'est vrai, mais c' est trop bien, quand ? »_

 ** _« Demain, mais j' ai besoin que tu me réserves une chambre demande à rubis et surtout henry ne dit rien à ta mère, c' est compris ? »_**

 _« Évidement tat, tu me prend pour qui, je suis tellement content, ça va être tellement long d' attendre ta venue »_

 ** _« Je sais henry, il me tarde aussi de te voir dit est-ce que tu enfin tu sais, tu as été adopté »_**

 _« yep tat »_

 ** _« Je me disais comme ça, tu aimerais connaître ta mère biologique ? »_**

Le silence

 ** _« Henry ? ? »_**

 _« Euh ouais tat je dois te laisser la recrée est fini »_

 ** _« Tu n' as pas répondu as ma question »_**

 _« J' en sais rien peut être maman l' as retrouvé, mais elle n' a pas voulu me voir, je te laisse tat je t' aime »_

 ** _« Je t' aime henry »_**

Comment Queen avait pu mentir à Henry, il était évident qu'Emma se trouver a storybrooke Queen avait surement dû l'enfermer dans l'hôpital psy de storybrooke jusqu' as lui faire perdre la raison et de se renfermer dans son monde conte de fées où elle avait sa famille, une raison de lutter contre l'enfermement volontaire d'une personne à la base saine, il fallait absolument partir pour rétablir la vérité pour Henry pour Emma pour leur bonheur à tous les deux.

0000000000000000000000000000

J' attendais de pied ferme ma blonde je m' étais un peu éloigné de l'hôpital mais pas trop pour que ma blonde me voie et je la vis sortir je lui avais prêté des vêtements pour qu'elle ne soit pas obligée de mettre ses affaires qu'elle avait à son arrivée, elle posa son regard sur moi, mon être tout entier tremblé, elle se précipita vers moi et m'enlaça.

 _« Mon Dieu, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir a force d' attendre, c'était trop long »_

je lui souris et lui fis un regard qui clamait tout le désir que je pouvais ressentir en l'as voyant lui prit la main.

 _« Allez miss Swan suit moi »_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

j'emmenai la blonde dans mon appartement et lui montra les lieux la première chose que je fis, c'est de l'embrasser tendrement, elle approfondissait mon baiser introduisant sa langue dans ma bouche, mes mains se baladèrent sur son corps puis sous son pull, je la sentis frémir, mais elle me rejeta doucement.

 _« Quoi ? ? »_

 _« non pas que je n' ai pas envie de toi, mais on devrait attendre que la, enfin, que cette histoire soit finie au moins le temps que je parle a Killian »_

Je boudais, mais elle avait raison après tout, peut être que son petit ami était lui aussi très inquiet et je trouve cela admirable qu' elle ne veuille pas le blessé, mais au fond de moi, je n'étais pas en colère, mais frustrée, si cet homme n' existe que dans ses délires, qu' il n' était pas réel, je devrais attendre combien de temps. Enfin demain, nous serons fixées. Ne me voyant pas répondre la blonde me pris dans ses bras.

 _« Tu m' en veux »_

 _« oui et non, mais, comprend moi Emma vu, enfin, la vie que tu t' es créé, si cet homme, ce Killian faisait partie de ton imagination, ne m' en veux pas, je te prend comme tu es, mais c' est assez frustrant de ne pas pouvoir toucher sa petite amie alors qu'hier on l' as fait, mais je respecte toi choix »_

 _« je suis tellement désolée »_

 _« tu peux, mais je n' arrives pas a t'en vouloir viens »_

je conduisais ma femme, es-je dit ma femme ? il faut croire, jusqu' as la salle de bains, je pris les allumettes et alluma les bougies et lui prépara un bon bain avec des huiles essentielles elle aussi a la cannelle et pomme.

 _« Je suis désolé, je sais que les pommes ce n'est pas ton truc, mais je n' ai que ça pomme cannelle »_

Elle me sourit et me remerciait, je m' apprêter à la laisser seule pour qu' elle savoure ce moment quand elle m' attrapa le bras.

 _« Je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose, ton truc c' est les pommes et moi tu sais ce que c'est ? »_

J' haussa les épaules et secoua négativement la tête.

 _« La cannelle »_

puis elle rajouta.

 _« L'un ne va pas sans l' autre comme nous »_

et elle m' embrassa. Après avoir pris son bain, elle m' avait rejoint au salon nous priment l' apéro en parlant de tout et de rien, je lui raconté ma vie et elle la sienne ensuite nous passions a table, elle me complimenta pour mon repas qu' elle trouvé délicieux et après le repas, je la conduis jusqu' as ma chambre et nous nous endormions ensemble sa tête contre mon épaule. Demain était un autre jour. un jour en destination de storybrooke.

 **fin**


	6. Chapter 6

**5 novembre 2016: départ pour storybrook**

Nos deux héroïnes se levèrent tôt ce matin là, elles prirent leur petit déjeuné dans le silence le plus total et allèrent se préparer chacune a son tour bredouillant des banalités de base puis prirent la voiture de l' ancienne mairesse pour deux heures de route vers la petite bourgade du maine.  
C' est Emma qui décidait de rompre le silence.

 _« Alors tu aimes les femmes hein ? »_

La brune lui sourit.

 _« Je n' aime pas les femmes, mais une femme »_

 _« Ouais, tu m' as comprise ? »_

 _« humhum »_

 _« Alors tu as en connu beaucoup ? »_

 _« Qui te dis que je suis lesbienne ? »_

 _« Ben, tu m' aimes »_

 _« Toi aussi, tu es lesbienne ? »_

 _« Non enfin, tu es ma première, et moi ? »_

 _« Non, tu n' es pas ma première il y en as eu une avant toi, mais cela ne compte pas, on peut parler d' autres choses »_

Emma tourna la tête et fixa le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux, puis se retournais vers la brune.

 _« Tu sais la dernière foi quand je t' ai raconté ton passé de méchante reine tu... Enfin, tu n' avais pas l' air d' être choqué d' avoir fait autant de mal, tu as été plus surprise par l' adoption d' henry et le massacre de ton pommier »_

Régina ne détournait pas son regard de la route, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais comment lui expliquer que pour elle cette histoire était surréaliste et qu' elle n' y croyait absolument pas ou très peu. Elle inspira comme pour se donner du courage et essayait de trouver les bons mots pour ne pas froisser la blonde.

 _« Emma la simple raison pour laquelle je n' éprouves rien, ni remord, ni peine pour ces 'personnages ', c' est tout simplement parce que je n' y crois pas, je n' arrive pas à y croire, je n' arrive pas à m'imaginer être cette méchante reine qui aurait dévasté tout sur son passage parce qu' une enfant s'est fait manipuler par ma mère ou encore que je me venge sur celle-ci alors que la pauvre enfant n' y était pour rien et je suis plus que sure que je n' aurais jamais pu empoisonner henry au plus profond de mon être, je le sens, jamais je ne l' aurais empoisonné »_

 _« tu ne l' as pas vraiment empoisonné, c' est moi qui étais visé, tu l' avais fait pour moi ce chausson aux pommes, mais malheureusement, c' est lui qui l' a manger pour me prouver qu' il disait vrai »_

 _« alors je ne suis pas totalement un monstre »_

 _« Toi non, tu es Régina une héroïne une sauveuse, mais tu as créé un monstre au fil des années et à cause de nous, snow, toi et moi, et bien à cause de nous le monstre est sorti »_

 _« Si je devais croire en tes histoires, je ne sais pas ce que je préfèrerais, la vie que je connais ou le fait que j' étais une dangereuse criminelle capable d' arracher des cœurs à main nue »_

 _« Peut-être que cela peut te sembler fou, mais j'espère vraiment retrouver la Régina d'avant, c'est dingue, car tu as brisé ma vie, tu as détruit mes parents, tu as fait de ma vie un enfer, tu as tenté de m'éliminer au moins deux ou trois fois, mais cette Régina là, as aussi fait de bonnes choses grâce à toi, j'ai eu Henry, tu l'as élevé quand moi, je l'ai abandonné, tu lui as sauvé la vie, tu as fait partie des gentils, tu fais toujours partie des gentils et tu es une mère formidable et une amie fidèle sur qui on peut compter si tu savais tout le bien et toute l'aide que tu nous as apportée et aussi, j'aime bien tes mots d'amour sarcastiques surtout envers moi, c'est ce qui fait tout ton charme »_

Lui dit Emma dans un clin d' œil, Régina ne savait plus ou se mettre, elle décida donc de couper court à la conversation, car à force de mélanger la réalité a la fiction elle aussi finirait par devenir dingue et croire en toutes ces absurdités.

 _« Bien, nous allons nous arrêter »_

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000_**

Elle poursuivit sa route jusqu' as un petit dinner's semblable au granny pensa Emma au moment de sortir de la voiture le téléphone de Régina sonna.

 _« Allô, tat alors tu arrives bientôt »_

 ** _« henry mon chérie comment va-tu ? »_**

A son prénom la sauveuse ne pues contenir son sourire et s' approchait à vive allure de la reine

 ** _« henry comment va-t-il ? »_**

 _« C' est ta copine, tu lui as parlé de moi ? »_

Régina fusilla du regard la blonde et lui chuchota de se taire.

 ** _« Oui, c' est ma copine henry dit moi ta mère n' est pas au courant de notre venue ? »_**

 _« Non t' inqiuete par contre rubis a hâte de te revoir, tu vas voir comment les choses ont changer ici »_

 ** _« en bien, j' espère »_**

 _« oui surtout pour rubis, tu sais, elle as eu du mal après votre séparation, mais elle as retrouvé une copine, je crois que c' est le seul couple gay de storybrook mais elles sont bien accepté sauf maman, tu sais comment elle est »_

 ** _« oui henry, je sais, je suis contente pour rubis bon, nous seront là dans une heure tout au plus je t' envoie un message des qu' on arrive »_**

 _« ok tat je t' aime »_

 ** _« je t' aime aussi »_**

Après avoir terminé sa conversation avec son neveu, elle proposa à la blonde d' aller boire un café avant de repartir.  
Toutes les deux assises l' une en face de l' autre dans un silence gênant. La brune avait bien senti la tristesse et la colère de la sauveuse quand elle l' avait rejeté d' un regard noir, elle décida de faire face à ce mutisme que la blonde et elle avait instauré depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes.

 _« Je suis désolé Emma, je ne voulais pas te rejeter comme çà, je suis nerveuse vraiment, et, ma pression est retombé sur toi »_

Emma l' observa un petit moment avant de répondre.

 _« Tu vas m' empêcher de voir henry ? »_

 _« Bien sûr que non mais il va falloir être prudent si ma sœur t' as déjà rencontré, elle ne voudra... »_

 _« Mais **putain** , Régina »_

 _« Emma chut »_

 _« Il faut qu' on fasse quelque chose, je ne vais pas attendre gentiment que ... »_

 _« Emma, tu comptes faire quoi hein ? déboulé dans la ville dire que tu es la sauveuse de tout le monde, que tes parents sont blanche neige et son prince, qu' ils sont tous des personnages tout droits sortis des contes de fée emprisonnés dans une malédiction par mon double maléfique qui n' est autre que la méchante reine ? »_

 _« Non-bien sûr que non mais cette histoire me tue, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour jeter le sort noir, je ne sais pas si mes parents sont encore en vie si henry connaît mon existence ou si même hook est vivant ou mort »_

la reine dévisagea la blonde haussant les sourcils.

 _« hook le capitaine hook de Peter pan »_

Emma baisa les yeux honteuse, elle savais que sont discours était dingue surréaliste elle-même n' avais pas cru henry et bien nombre de fois, même en ayant de la magie parfois, elle n' arrivait toujours pas à y croire alors elle se doutais bien de ce que pensée Régina.

 _« Ton petit ami est le capitaine hook ? »_

 _« Oui »_

 _« de mieux en mieux »_

Regina inspira, se calma, tout allait bien, tout était parfait, elle était tombée amoureuse d'une femme enfermée dans un asile, elle avait accepté ses excentricités, cela la faisait même rire parfois, mais là, pour elle, la blonde avait atteint des sommets de bêtise humaine, le capitaine crochet, un sale pirate un manchot qui se fait avoir par de simples enfants, comment la blonde en était-elle arrivait à faire de cet homme un parfait candidat pour le grand amour.

 _« tu me prends pour une folle hein ? »_

 _« franchement Emma oui je pense que tu as dû subir beaucoup d'horreur pendant ses cinq dernières années, mais enfin, un pirate et »_

Elle s' arrêta, ricana et poursuivit.

 _« Une méchante reine, tu sais certain expert dirais que tu as un grave manque de confiance en toi et une sous estimation de ta personne qui se réduit au nombre zéro pour penser que tu ne mérite pas mieux que des être mauvais »_

 _« vous n' êtes pas mauvais, vous avez étés trompé et blesser »_

 _« bon, on vas repartir »_

elle montèrent dans la voiture Emma pris la place du conducteur pour que regina puisse se reposer un peu.

 _« Comment on va faire pour briser la malédiction ? »_

 _« Je te le répète, on ne va pas foncer dans le tas d' abord, je vais te présenter à henry comme ma petite amie si ma sœur t'a déjà rencontré ou t' as fait du mal, elle n' osera rien tenter devant henry »_

 _« comment tu sauras qu' elle m' a déjà vu enfin moi, je sais qu' elle me connaîtra, mais toi comment tu le seras ? »_

 _« Et bien, on est fait sous le même modèle, je te signale ses expressions sont les mienne »_

 _« pas faux, tu ne me crois toujours pas ? »_

 _« Non ! toujours pas, mais je veux t' aider à guérir et a retrouver ton fils »_

 _« quand on aura passé la ville, tu me croiras »_

 _" si tu veux"_

 _"c' est sur la magie doit être toujours présente puisque la méchante reine "_

la blonde se racla la gorge.

 _« Enfin Queen n' a plus de cœur »_

Régina ne peut pas retenir son rire, elle secoua la tête.

 _« Tu sais, j' aurais pu te le dire avec ou sans magie, elle n' a jamais eu de cœur »_

 _« non, tu ne comprends pas elle, enfin, tu lui as arraché le cœur s'il n' y a pas de magie a storybrook, elle ne peux pas survivre sans cœur, ou si ? »_

 _« Aucune idée »_

Régina se crispa, elle serrait ferment la poignée de la portière, elle pouvait le sentir jusqu' aux fonds de ses entrailles, elle le voyait le panneau qui annoncé l' entrée de la ville, une ville de malheur. Emma pouvait percevoir la détresse de sa brune, elle s' arrêtait sur le bas-côté de la route et pris immédiatement sa reine dans ses bras, puis lui donna un baiser tendres remplis de promesse, la promesse, ce dis, la brune, qu' elle ne l' abandonnerais pas et d' espoir, l' espoir que malgré toutes ses affabulations, elle serait peut-être sa sauveuse celle qui lui ferait oublier sont tortueux et ténébreux passé. La tête de la brune était entourée par les douces mains de sa blonde celle-ci l' obligeant a plonger son regard dans le sien.

 _« Régina, tu n' es pas obligé »_

 _« roule Emma »_

et la sauveuse obéit, elles passèrent les barrières de la ville main dans la main Emma ressenti un picotement dans ses os et un frisson lui parcouru l' échine, de son côté la brune lâcha rapidement la main de la blonde, elle la porta à son cœur, il lui faisait tellement mal, elle avait la tête qui tourne, le sentiment que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, elle étouffé, il fallait qu' elle sorte de la voiture, elle tâtonna, non sans difficulté, à la recherche de la poignée, il fallait qu' elle sorte vite de cette voiture Emma descendit précipitamment de la voiture et vînt ouvrir immédiatement à sa compagne, elle l' aida à descendre de la voiture et l' allongea délicatement sur le sol, elle posa délicatement la tête de la brune sur ses genoux et la rassura du mieux qu' elle pue, elle lui caressa les cheveux lui prit la main

 _« Régina calme toi et respires »_

La reine reprit peu à peu des couleurs, elle ferma les yeux sa respiration revenais à la normale.

 _« Régina, tu m' as fait peur mon amour »_

la brune écarquilla les yeux se dégagea violemment de blonde, elle se releva suivie d'Emma qui tenta de la calmais, mais en vînt.

 _« Régina ça va ? »_

La reine sourit puis son sourire s' assombrit son regard était noir comme la braise une boule de feu, c' était formé dans sa main, elle regarda la sauveuse avec mépris, elle se sentait humilier, trahis, violé, _**mon dieu, oh mon dieu**_ , elle avait fait, **oh non de dieu.**

 _« Régina, tu me fais peur »_

 _« oh, je vais te faire bien plus Swan oh oui, je vais te tuer »_

Emma écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche un seul mot pu en sortir.

 _« Re... Gina »_

 ** _fin._**


	7. Chapter 7

**voici la suite merci a tous pour vos messages, merci aussi a ceux qui lisent.**

Régina était toujours debout, face à la sauveuse une boule de feu dans les mains, une lueur violette émanée de ses yeux la colère lui serrais les tripes, Emma Swan avait profité d' elle, elle l' avait humilié la blonde s' était une foi de plus jouer d' elle.

 ** _« Comment as-tu osé ? Comment as-tu pu me... Me... Tu m' as... »_**

Les mots étaient trop durs à prononcer.

 _« Re... Gina calme toi »_

 ** _« que je me calme, mais enfin qu' est qui ne va pas chez toi comment as-tu pu abuser de ma personne ? Tu as profité de moi de ma perte de mémoire tu... Tu... Tu m' as violé »_**

 _« Il ne faut pas exagérer quand même violer tout de suite les grands mots, je te signale que c' est toi qui t' as jeté sur moi et par pitié retire ta boule de feu »_

 _« je n' arrive pas à croire que toi et moi, on a... On »_

Emma baissa le regard et murmura.

 _« Ouais ben ça ne t'a pas empêché d' en vouloir encore »_

C' était la phrase de trop Régina leva la main qui détenait la boule de feu en direction de la sauveuse et s' apprêta à lui lancer. Emma plaça ses mains tendues devant elle.

 _« Attend Régina pense à henry, à la malédiction, il faut la briser »_

 _« henry »_

Murmura la reine. À la simple prononciation de ce mot, la boule de feu disparu de sa main, mais elle pointa son doigt en direction de la sauveuse le regard noir.

 _« Toi et moi on en as pas fini Swan »_

Les deux sauveuses remontèrent dans la voiture, Régina envoya un message à henry pour le prévenir qu' elles étaient a storybrooke.

 _« Donc on fait comme tu as dit »_

 _« est-on vraiment obligé de parler de ça maintenant »_

 _« Je te rappelle que c' est ton idée Régina, on ne peut pas arriver et dire qu' il a une malédiction et que je suis la fille des charmant »_

la reine lui jeta un regard froid.

 _« Quoi je ne fais que dire ce que tu m' as dit, y' a même pas une heure »_

La brune passait ses mains sur sa figure, elle inspira et expira profondément.

 _« Régina ce n'est pas le moment de faire l' enfant prend sur toi, il n'y' a pas mort d' homme non plus t' as couché avec une femme et alors t' en est pas morte et tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux, tu as aimé »_

 _« Je suis en plein cauchemar et je vais me réveiller, tu peux m' expliquer depuis quand tu es passé de, je dois sauver mon véritable amour à... À moi »_

Emma rigola.

 _« Et en plus, ça te fait rire de mieux en mieux »_

 _« Oui Régina ça me fait rire putain, je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, j' ai foiré ok, mais met toi as ma place deux minutes, je ne savais pas si j' étais folle ou si j' étais dans le vrai, tout ce que je t' ai dit, je le pense, je n' y peux rien crois moi, je ne l' ai pas fait exprès **putain!** Régina, tu crois vraiment que... Je me suis servi de toi, je te l' avais dit, je t' avais prévenue que dès que tu retrouverais la mémoire t' aller péter un câble, mais non, tu m' as promis que ton amour envers moi ne changerait pas quoi qu' il arrive, tu m' aimerais malédiction ou pas __**putain, j'** **a**_ _ **i étais con mais putain, que j' ai été con,** parce que tu vois là, tu crois que ta vie est un enfer, mais c' est moi qu souffre Régina, je t' ai ouvert mon cœur, je t'ai fait confiance et moi, je t' aime malédiction ou pas pirate ou pas, je t' aime, je ne sais pas pourquoi et je ne comprend pas non plus, mais quand je suis avec toi, je me sens entière et a ma place »_

 _« C' est bon t' as fini »_

Emma leva les yeux au ciel dieu que cette femme pouvait être mauvaise, elle souffla.

 _« Toi, tu ne ressens même pas un petit quelque chose pour moi **bordel Régina,** tu m' as dit que tu m' aimer »_

 _« Premièrement, ce n' était pas moi deuxièmement, je viens tout juste de perdre robin, tu peux comprendre que mes sentiments soit chambouler entre celles que je croyais être, il y a cinq minutes et celle que je suis et franchement Swan toi et moi, la sauveuse et la méchante reine, sérieusement, a mon avis, tu as pris un sacré coup sur la tête »_

Emma leva encore les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête _cette femme me mènera à ma perte_ pensa Emma.

 _« Techniquement, tu n' es plus la méchante au cas où tu l' aurais oublié et je sais que c' est dur pour toi et que cela te fait un choc, mais tu n' es pas obligé d' être désagréable »_

 _« Franchement, Emma cela n' est pas mon but, mais quand même toi et moi, tu es la fille de blanche neige »_

 _« oh maintenant cela ne te fait plus rire »_

 _« Emma »_

 _« quoi Emma ? »_

 _« Très bien admettons que j' éprouve quelques hum sentiments pour toi quand est-il de ton pirate et tu penses à henry à sa réaction et a ta mère »_

la reine explosa de rire, elle repensait à l' époque où snow et elle étaient encore ennemies et a la réaction de celle-ci, si par malheur, elle savait pour sa fille et elle.

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Non je... Hum, je pensais à ta mère »_

Et elle continua de rire.

 _« Et je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? »_

 _« Et bien »_

Elle ne pouvait pas s' arrêter, c' était plus fort qu'elle après quelque seconde, elle reprit ses esprits et continua.

 _« Et bien, j' imaginais simplement la réaction de ta mère sa précieuse princesse avec la méchante reine et je me disais qu' as l' époque où je détestais encore ta mère cela aurais pu faire une vengeance parfaite »_

Emma secoua la tête leva les yeux au ciel. Mais fini quand même par rire et souri malicieusement a la reine.

 _« Tu es incorrigible »_

La reine posa sa main sur la cuisse d' Emma, elle se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura.

 _« Tu n' as pas idée Em-ma »_

Emma arqua un sourcil.

 _« A quoi tu joues ? »_

 _« Et bien, je me mets dans la peau du personnage »_

 _« Très bien comment on la joue »_

 _« Et bien, tu es ma petite amie et je vais te présenter à henry, tu fais comme si tu ne connaissais pas cette ville, on la joue profil bas tu as compris Emma profil bas même si elle te provoque compris ? Et pendant que je cherche une solution pour briser le sort toi, tu retrouves ton pirate afin de voir si à sa vue ton amour pour lui revient »_

 _« Et ensuite »_

 _« toi es moi, on parlera »_

 _« de »_

 _« Nous »_

 _« nous vraiment ? »_

 _« Ne me la fais pas a l' envers Swan »_

 _« comment ça »_

 _« Oh, tu sais mon dieu, je suis allée en enfer pour lui, je ne peux pas lui faire ça, il ne le mérite pas, je me dois une chance de recommencer avec lui, pour vous, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, mes parents ne comprendrons jamais que j' aime la méchante reine patati patata »_

 _« Je t' aime idiote et cette foi-ci, je ne fuirais pas, je t' attendrais »_

 _« on est arrivé gare toi devant le granny »_

 _« non sans blague »_

Emma se garait devant le granny au moment ou celle-ci s' apprêtait a sortir de la voiture la main de la reine la stoppa.

 _« Attend Emma »_

 _« Quoi encore »_

 _« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose »_

 _« oui, je t' écoute »_

 _« et bien, tu sais tout à l' heure quand tu m' as demandé si j' avais eu hum euh d' autres relations avec d' autres hum femmes »_

 _« oui et alors accouche si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas jalouse »_

 _« non ce n'est pas ça Emma elle... Elle est ici »_

 _« d' accord, mais ça ne compte pas puisque cela n' est pas vrai et pas vraiment arriver alors il est ou le problème »_

 _« Le problème ? Oh même si je sais que ce n' est pas vrai, dans mon esprit crois moi toutes les images y sont et pour hum cette personne pour l' instant, c' est réel et bien arrivé »_

 _« Régina, tu sais que coucher avec une femme ou même en avoir le souvenir ne vas pas te tuer, tu as un problème avec l' homosexualité »_

 _« Aucun merci tout va bien de ce côté et croit moi, tu n' es pas la première enfin bref ce qui me dérange le plus c' est la personne pas son sexe »_

 _« Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas la première avec qui tu as couché ? »_

 _« On est vraiment obligé de parler de mes conquêtes maintenant ? »_

 _« Très bien, mais je veux des noms et pour en revenir à celle avec qui tu as couché dans tes nouveaux souvenirs de qui s' agit-il ? »_

 _« Hum heu, c' est... »_

Alors qu' elle s' apprêtait as dévoiler l' identité de son ex une tête brune sortie du granny en courant _._

 _« Tatie »_

Régina tourna sa tête et vit son neveu enfin son fils, elle sortit à grande vitesse de la voiture et se jeta dans ses bras.

 _« Henry mon chéri, tu m' as tellement manqué »_

 _« Toi aussi tat, je suis tellement content de te revoir »_

 _« et moi donc tu n' as même pas idée à quel point c' est bon de te prendre dans mes bras, je t' aime henry »_

 _« Je t' aime aussi, tu vas rester longtemps ? »_

 _« Pour toujours, je ne te quitterais plus jamais henry »_

 _« oh, mais c' est super tat, je suis trop content »_

elle se dégagea de son neveu et pris sa tête entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune homme juste au cas où, on ne sais jamais après tout la sauveuse et elle avaient déjà brisé deux malédictions comme ça, mais malheureusement pour la reine rien ne se passa.

 _« Hum heu chérie désolé de vous déranger, mais tu me présentes »_

la blonde s' approcha doucement du fils et de la mère plaça son bras sur les hanches de celle-ci en profita au passage pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue de la brune, la reine a ce contact frémi.

 _« Oh oui bien sûr henry, je te présente Emma ma... Ma compagne Emma voici henry mon fi... Mon neveu »_

henry tendit sa main à la sauveuse.

 _« Enchanté Emma »_

 _« moi de même henry »_

 _« bon si tu nous emmener a l' intérieur pour qu' on discute »_

 _« pas de problème oh et ne t' inquiète pas rubis n' est pas là »_

la brune baissa la tête et ses joues s' empourprèrent et la Emma avait compris son ex c' était rubis, elle explosa de rire mon dieu la méchante reine et la louve la brune lui lança un regard noir.

 _« Quoi sans déconner rubis »_

 _« Qu' est qui se passe »_

 _« ne t' inquiète pas henry Emma est... Et bien, elle est assez originale »_

 _« hé »_

 _« bon à l' intérieur »_

Une fois à l' intérieur de diner's, granny se précipita sur eux, elle enlaça la reine, elles parlèrent un petit moment et puis ils prirent place tous les trois à une table Emma et henry commandèrent un chocolat chaud à la cannelle le brun s' étonna qu' elle le boive a la cannelle, il était le seul dans cette ville à le boire ainsi. Tout au long de la matinée des personnes tel qu'archi, Katrin ou même grincheux vinrent saluer celle qui fut leur ancienne mairesse en lui disant oh combien ils étaient heureux de la revoir ce qui étonna Emma ainsi que Régina qui finalement pour elle cette malédiction lui apporté certains avantages qui n' était pas pour lui déplaire, pas de regard fuyant ou noir juste des regard remplis d' amour et de respect pas de mauvaises paroles ou de crainte juste des gens heureux de la retrouver. Tous les trois passèrent un bon moment à apprendre à se connaître, mais toute bonne chose as une fin et oui la clochette du granny retenti Régina se figea, elle était de dos à la porte, mais elle pouvait la sentir, sentir la magie noire, sentir la peur qu' elle provoquait aux clients du restaurant oui elle n' avait pas besoin de se retourner la méchante reine en Personne se trouvait derrière elle.

 _« Régina et... »_

Le regard de la mairesse se posa sur Emma qu' est que cette sauveuse de malheur faisait dans sa ville ses prunelles noires glaciales ne cessais de la dévisageaient, c' est henry qui brisa le silence.

 _« Maman je te présent Emma la compagne de tatie »_

son attention se reporta sur Régina et lui signala.

 _« Tu oses partager ta vie de débauche avec mon fils »_

alors que Régina allé répliquer son neveu la doubla

 ** _« maman »_**

 _« mon chéri, je ne veux pas que tu fréquentes »_

elle regarda Régina puis Emma passa sa main devant elles puis cracha

 _« ce genre de personnes »_

 _« Il s' agit de ma tante, tu n' as pas le droit de m' interdire de la voir ou même de me dire qui je dois fréquenter ou non »_

 _« Henry rentre à la maison tout de suite et toi ma chère sœur, tu peux revenir d' ou tu viens et n' oublies pas ta... Chose »_

 _« Mais ma... »_

 _« Pas de mais, tu veux être puni ou peut être bien que tu n' as plus envie de voir violette hein ? »_

 _« Écoute ta mère, gamin »_

Emma se tourna vers Queen et repris.

 _« De toute façon, on ne part pas d' ici »_

Puis son regard se posa à nouveau sur henry.

 _« Alors on aura tout le temps de se voir »_

Puis elle regarda Régina et posa sa main sur l' épaule de sa femme.

 _« N' est-ce pas mon amour »_

Régina souri.

 _« Oui »_

henry se leva embrassa sa tante et Emma puis se dirigea vers sa mère.

 _« Je te déteste, il faut toujours que tu gâches tout »_

Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie. Régina se leva et prit le courage de faire face a la méchante reine, elle posa son regard noir sur elle.

 _« Si tu lui fais du mal, tu auras à faire a moi »_

la mairesse regarda sa sœur une lueur de défi dans les yeux puis éclata de rire, un rire démoniaque.

 _« À faire à toi ? Mais Régina, tu es faible et n' oublies pas ce dont moi, je suis capable »_

 ** _fin_**


	8. Chapter 8

Après leurs rencontre avec Queen les deux femmes décidèrent d' aller dans leur chambre. Emma se jeta sur le lit plaça ses mains sous sa tête et dévora la brune du regard celle-ci prit les affaires de sa valise et les plaça dans l' armoire avec précaution ce qui amusa la sauveuse. Après avoir bien tout rangé ses vêtements, la reine pris place au côté d' Emma la blonde aurais aimé se jeter sur sa femme, mais beaucoup trop de questions l' en empêchait et Régina avait peut-être les réponses sur ses parents sur hook avait elle le souvenir de les avoir vu dans cette mémoire inventé.

 _« Emma par pitié dit moi ce qui te tracasse, tu m' empêche de réfléchir »_

Emma, regarda la brune et arqua un sourcil.

 _« Par pitié Emma, tu penses tellement fort qu' on doit t'entendre à l' autre bout du couloir »_

 _« Heu, mes parents, ils sont la »_

 _« comment je pourrai le savoir Emma, 1 moi c' est écoulé depuis la malédiction et je n' étais pas là »_

 _« mais dans tes souvenirs enfin les nouveaux, tu as bien dû les voir ou au moins entendre leur prénom »_

 _« franchement non, je n' ai pas de souvenir de les avoir déjà vus »_

elle posa sa main sur le ventre d' Emma la caressant doucement.

 _« Eh, cela ne veut pas dire qu' ils ne sont pas là ok, on va les retrouver, je te le promets »_

Emma changea de position, elle se tourna vers la reine, elle était maintenant allongée sur le coté face à Régina, elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

 _« Ne fait pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir, tu as déjà rompue la première une autre me tuerais »_

 _« Emma »_

 _« non Régina, c' est ok pas de problème et pour Killian ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas non plus désoler »_

Régina pris Emma dans ses bras et lui glissa à l' oreille.

 _« Juste pour te rassurer ma promesse n' est pas rompu laisse moi juste un peu de temps »_

elle se dégagea et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde, elle souffla et se retira.

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« non-rien »_

Emma leva les sourcils, recula légèrement sa tête

 _« ne me dit pas que t' essayais de rompre la malédiction ? »_

 _« Heu, non, eh ! ne me regarde pas comme ça »_

 _« est que tu crois que zelena a pris le partie de la méchante reine »_

Régina réfléchissais avant de répondre.

 _» C' est possible, mais je ne pense pas elle a quand même tué son véritable amour »_

Emma souffla. Régina l' interrogea du regard.

 _« Qu' est que vous avais tous avec le véritable amour ce mec ne l' as mérité pas enfin, on ne peut pas dire que ta sœur soit un ange, mais quand même elle mérité mieux que lui comme toi et ro... Heu non enfin désolé ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire »_

 _« Tu penses que je mérité mieux que robin ? »_

 _« Régina, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça »_

 _« non vas y dis moi en quoi une femme comme moi mérité mieux je suis une méchante Emma, c' est déjà pas mal qu' une personne s' intéresse a moi »_

 _« justement, il est là le problème »_

 _« je te demande pardon ? »_

 _« Régina, je sais que tu as fait des choses horribles certaines ne seront peut-être jamais pardonnable, mais tu assumes et chaque jour, tu te bats pour que le bien triomphe ok, tu as toujours ton mauvais caractère et cette façon de blesser les gens par la parole, mais cela fait ton caractère et ta force cela te permet mieux que quiconque de cerner les gens parce depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, tu a appris que dans ce monde tout n' est pas noir tout n' est pas blanc pas comme de l' endroit d' ou tu vient, il y as le bien le mal, mais il y as tellement plus entre il y as des gens comme toi comme moi »_

 _« Tu trouves qu' on se ressemble ? »_

 _« Il me semble te l' avoir dit une foi oui Régina, on est pareil la vie ne nous as pas faits de cadeau »_

 _« Tu oublies que pour ton cas tout es de ma faute »_

Emma sourit.

 _« Franchement, je ne crois pas, tu crois que ma vie aurait été parfaite dans la forêt enchantée »_

 _« Oui vu que tu fais partie des gentils »_

 _« Si je me souviens bien toi aussi, tu ne rêvais que d' amour et de liberté, tu as sauvé la vie d' une inconnu quitte à te mettre toi-même en danger, tu appelles ça être méchante ? Pas moi, tu sais, j' ai vu la mort de Daniel, j' ai vu aussi juste avant que... Enfin, j' ai vu ton regard, c' était le regard d' une fille rempli d' amour qui ne voulait qu' une chose être avec l' homme qu' elle aime peut importer son titre peut importer son rang »_

 _« Tu te fais une trop haute opinion de moi, tu n' aurais jamais fait ce que j' ai fait si tu avais vécu au royaume parce que tu aurais eu des parents qui t' aiment et qui ne veulent que ton bonheur »_

 _« Ne crois pas, tu sais, je ne suis pas un ange, tu n' as eu que la partie immergée de l' iceberg, j' ai fait des choses don, je ne suis pas fière »_

 _« Oui à cause de moi »_

 _« Tu sais Régina s' il y a bien une chose que j' ai apprise en vivant avec vous, c' est que si on passe sa vie à se jeter la faute les uns aux autres, on n'avancera jamais il y a longtemps que je t' ai pardonné, tu sais quand j' ai commencé à croire en toi ? »_

 _« Non »_

 _« le jour où j' ai rompu la malédiction ce jour-là, tu as dit que tu aimais henry que peut importer ce que les gens lui diraient que tu l' aimerais toujours et bien, tu vois ce jour-là, j' ai compris ? J' ai compris que tu l' avais toujours aimé dès le premier regard, mais le truc, c' est que tu ne savais pas comment oh et encore une chose si on veut vraiment rejeter la faute sur quelqu' un, c' est sur rumple tout est parti de lui ou même Neal s'il ne c' était pas fait la malle, on n' en serais pas là et on peut continuer encore et encore »_

Régina pris possession des lèvres d' Emma un simple baiser qui voulait lui dire merci de croire en moi. Elle se retira.

 _« Alors pourquoi robin ne serais pas fait pour moi ? »_

 _« Parce que quand j' ai ramené Mariane enfin ta sœur, il ne t' a pas choisi »_

 _« normal ça femme revenais d' entre les morts si tu avais ramené Daniel, j' aurais fait pareil »_

 _« Tu vois, tu me donnes une autre preuve »_

Régina sourit puis secoua la tête.

 _« Robin a donné sa vie pour moi »_

 _« Il a fait ce que n' importe quel être humain ferait pour les personnes qu' il aime, j' aurais été là, j' aurai fait pareil »_

 _« La poussière de fée l' a désigné comme mon véritable amour »_

 _« oui y as plus de quoi trente, quarante ans et d' ailleurs pourquoi tu n' as pas cherché à le rencontrer à cette époque-là »_

 _« Je... J' avais peur »_

 _« une autre preuve »_

 _« cela ne prouve rien du tout »_

 _« tu avais cette peur avec Daniel »_

 _« non mais... »_

 _« Non mais rien du tout »_

 _« Emma les faits sont là, la poussière de fée, son sacrifice, ce sont des preuves d' amour, les preuve du véritable amour »_

 _« ok alors j' en fait partie moi aussi »_

 _« Pardon ? »_

 _« Et bien oui, je te rafraîchis la mémoire, l' incendie, les habitant prêt à te pendre sur la place publique, le dévoreur d' âme, oh aussi la fois ou clochette t' as kidnappé, je suis parti à ta rescousse, mais bon cette fois-là, tu t' es sauvé, toute seule, oh et le meilleur pour la fin, je suis devenue la ténébreuse pour toi putain, je réalise que j' en ai fait plus pour toi en cinq ans que pour les autres habitants, c' est dingue, je suis ta sauveuse personnelle quand toute cette histoire sera fini pense à m' offrir une prime pour bons et loyaux services »_

 _« tu est incroyable »_

 _« Je sais bon ce n'est pas tout, mais j' ai la dalle, on descend ou on mange dans la chambre ? »_

 _« On va descendre »_

Et toute deux prirent la direction du granny.

Après avoir pris leur déjeuné Régina décida qu' Emma partirais de son côté pour avoir des info sur ses parents et hook tandis que l' ancienne mairesse irais voir son autre sœur zelena afin de voir si la méchante sorcière de l' ouest était impliqué de près ou de loin dans cette affaire. Régina suggéra à sa blonde de commencer par archie non seulement, il était celui, de par sa profession, à être le plus susceptible de la renseigner à ce sujet, mais en plus, elle lui informa que sa personnalité était identique a chaque malédictions.

 _« Tu es sûre ? »_

 _« Si je te le dis, il sort même pongo toujours a la même heure comme dans ma première malédiction, il n' as pas changé d' un poil »_

 _« ok, bon et toi ne fait pas de connerie avec zelena compris, la joue pas solo, on est une équipe »_

 _« à vos ordres sergent Swan »_

 _« Oh Emma n' oublie pas elle est comme moi, elle a tout le monde dans sa poche alors n' accepte rien de personne si tu ne veux pas te retrouver derrière les barreaux encore »_

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, mais rattrapa de justesse sa reine qui commençait à partir et la plaqua contre elle la blonde allée pour l' embrasser mais Régina posa sa main sur la bouche de la sauveuse.

 _« Emma, on est en pleine rue »_

 _« Et alors on est en pleine malédiction et puis on joue la carte du couple, je te signale »_

Régina secoua la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celle d' Emma celle-ci voulut approfondir le baiser en y introduisant sa langue la brune accepta. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles décidèrent enfin de se séparer et partirent chacune de leur côté.


	9. Chapter 9

**voilà la suite désolé pour le retard panne d' inspiration.  
**

Comme prévu Emma se rendit chez le docteur hopper, elle frappa à sa porte, celle-ci s' ouvrit l' homme lui souri et lui dit.

 _« Vous désirez ? »_

 _« Bonjour arc... Docteur, je voulais savoir si vous étiez occupé, j' aimerais m' entretenir avec vous »_

Archi ouvra plus grand la porte et l' invita à s' asseoir.

 _« Alors que puis je faire pour vous ? »_

Emma devait trouver un moyen d' avoir les réponses a ses questions, mais sans que le psy ne trouve ça bizarre et décide de cafter à la mairesse.

 _« et bien voilà je suis en couple avec regina comme vous avez pu le constater »_

 _« oui effectivement je suis ravie pour elle »_

 _« Hum merci voilà, je suis... Détective, le hasard a fait que les gens qui m' ont employé recherche des personnes vivant ici, ils n' ont pas de nouvelle d' eux, ils sont très inquiets donc Régina a pensé que vous pouviez m' être utile vous devais être celui de la ville qui connaît le plus de personnes »_

 _« Je vois, je pense que madame le maire est mieux placé que moi »_

 _Emma se gratta la tête._

 _« Oui, mais ma belle-sœur n' est pas... Enfin, elle est compliquée le fait que je sorte avec sa sœur n' est pas un bon point pour moi »_

il sourit.

 _« Effectivement, Madame le Maire est... Particulière, je veux bien vous aider tant que vous ne me demander pas de trahir le secret professionnel »_

 _« Non, je veux juste savoir si vous les connaissiez et s' ils vont bien afin que je puisse rassurer mes clients »_

 _« Très bien donner moi les noms et je vous aiderez de mon mieux »_

 _« Mary Margareth Nolan ou Blanchard, David Nolan et Killian Johnes »_

Le beau sourire d' archi disparue, il retira ses lunettes les porta à son pull pour les nettoyer.

 _« Oh »_

Emma avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

 _« Docteur vous les connaissaient ? »_

 _« Et bien, je suis désolé »_

 _« Désolé de quoi ? Que se passe-t-il docteur ? »_

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

Régina marchait jusqu' as la demeure de sa sœur Zelena, elle avait les mains moites ses faux souvenirs remontaient à la surface, il faut dire que dans cette pseudo-vie Zelena lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs malgré tout, elle repensa à leur relation naissante avant que la méchante reine ne lance sa malédiction avec un peu de chance, elle parviendrait à toucher à nouveau le cœur de sa sœur. Elle se tenait droite devant la porte tirant sur les pan de sa veste et lissa sa robe puis inspira profondément et toqua. La porte s' ouvrit.

 _« Régina »_

 _« hello sis »_

La sorcière regarda tout autour d' elle puis reposa les yeux sur sa petite sœur, elle attrapa vigoureusement bras afin de la faire rentrer à l' intérieur avant de fermer la porte, elle passa sa tête au travers puis regarda à nouveau avant de fermer la porte.

 _« Régina que fait-tu ici ? »_

 _« Zelena est-ce que tu es sure que ça va ? »_

 _« Régina répond, tu ne devrais pas être ici »_

 _« Et bien me voilà de retour, je voulais présenter ma compagne à henry et a mes sœurs »_

Zelina pouffa puis secoua la tête.

 _« Ta compagne ? »_

 _« Oui »_

la sorcière verte regarda sa sœur d' un air suspicieux.

 _« Tu veux dire que tu n' es pas là pour autre chose ? »_

Régina interrogea sa sœur du regard.

 _« Qui est ta... Compagne ? »_

 _« Emma, elle s' appelle Emma Swan »_

si Zelena était, à l'origine, verte là n' était plus le cas son teint avait blanchit et dans un murmure.

 _« J' ai réussi »_

Régina haussa les sourcils, elle dévisagea sa sœur et vit quelque chose de nouveau dans son regard du soulagement et de l' espoir et l' ancienne mairesse comprit Zelena avait été épargnée par la malédiction.

 _« Je n' arrive pas à croire... »_

Régina passa ses mains sur sa figure baissa légèrement sa tête et la secoua.

 _« Dire qu' on t' a fait confiance, je t' ai tout pardonné »_

 _« Régina, tu ne comprends pas, je n' avais pas le choix »_

 _« On a toujours le choix »_

 _« Écoute, j' ai fait beaucoup d' erreurs, mais c' était pour te protéger »_

 _« Me protéger ? »_

 _« Oui croit moi le destin qu' elle te réservait était bien pire que la mort »_

Régina se pinça le nez et inspira de nouveau.

 _« Bien admettons que je te crois comment Emma a-t-elle pu échapper elle aussi a la malédiction ? »_

 _« Tu te rappelles la fois où j' ai modifié le sort noir en prenant vos souvenirs ? »_

 _« Oui »_

 _« Et bien, j' ai essayé de faire la même chose pour Emma après tout, c' est la sauveuse, j' ai essayé de l' épargner de cette malédiction en espérant qu' elle revienne pour la détruire jusqu' as présent, je pensais que j' avais échoué, mais je n' arrive pas à comprendre ce que toi, tu fais là »_

 _« Il faut croire qu' elle et moi sommes amenés à toujours nous retrouver »_

 _« Régina, il faut que tu trouves un moyen de récupérer henry et de le sortir de la ville, tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable à côté d' elle crois moi, tu étais un enfant de cœur »_

 _« Justement, Zelena, il faut la combattre, tu as fait preuve d' héroïsme en permettant a Emma de revenir ici et tu as voulu me protéger, tu dois nous aider à la combattre »_

 _« Tu ne comprends pas Régina, elle a franchi les limites de non-retour rien ne peut la détruire, tu lui as arraché le cœur et elle est toujours là, elle... Il y a eu un terrible drame, tu es en danger »_

 _« Que veux-tu dire par terrible drame ? »_

 _« Régina »_

 _« Non Zelena répond moi »_

 _« vient avec moi »_

et Régina suivit Zelena jusqu'as l' étage.

 _« Ne fais pas de bruit »_

Régina lui fit un signe positif de la tête Zelena poussa une porte et s' avança jusqu' as un berceau. Régina posa son regard sur le berceau, elle se figea bloquant sa respiration.

 _« Co... Co... Pourquoi... Ou... »_

Régina ferma les yeux sans savoir pourquoi, mais avec le pire des présages, des larmes s' échappèrent de ses yeux clos, elle reprit sa respiration malgré les battements de son cœur qui s' accélérait.

 _« Neal »_

 _« Reg... »_

 _« Où sont-ils ? »_

 _« Je suis désolé Régina, je n' ai rien pu faire, je suis arrivé trop tard la magie n' a pas marché et elle ne... »_

 _« Peut pas ramener les morts à la vie »_

Zelena pris sa sœur dans ses bras la réconfortant comme elle le pouvait jamais l' ancienne reine du mal aurais cru souffrir autant de la mort de ce qui fut jadis sa pire ennemie, mais elle se ressaisissait, regarda la rousse dans les yeux.

 _« Et Killian »_

Zelena baissa la tête. Régina murmura.

 _« Lui aussi »_

la rousse affirma de la tête.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 _« Morts ils... Sont morts ? »_

Le docteur hopper hocha la tête.

 _« Oui, un terrible accident monsieur Johns était sur sa moto et les Nolan en voiture tout, c 'est passé très vite, ils l' ont pris de pleins fouet personne n' as rien pu faire ils... Ils sont morts sur le coup »_

Emma blêmit son souffle était court, elle ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler, elle se tenait la poitrine le Psychologue s'avança vers elle.

 _« Miss Swan respirez, calmez vous »_

mais Emma n'entendait plus rien que des bourdonnements dans ses oreilles, ses parents étaient morts, hook aussi elle leva les yeux vers archi.

 _« Je... Je... Reg... »_

Puis le trou noir le psy la retient de justesse, il la posa délicatement sur le sofa et décida d' appeler son ancienne collègue.

 _« Régina »_

 _« Archi ? »_

 _« Régina ta compagne a fait un malaise, elle a appris... Régina ? Régina ? »_

En moins d' une seconde Régina frappait comme une dingue a la porte du psy.

 _« Re... Gina ? Heu! »_

 _« J' étais dans les parages ou est-elle ? »_

Il l' as fit entrer et sans plus tarder Régina se précipita vers Emma.

 _« Que c'est il passé ? »_

Même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse Régina garda à l' esprit qu' il ne fallait rien dévoiler et faire comme si elle n' était au courant de rien.

 _« Et bien, elle m' a dit être détective qu' elle avait été engagée pour retrouver des personnes dont on avait aucune nouvelle, je suis désolé, mais les personnes qu' elle recherche sont décédées malheureusement et elle s' est sentie mal et elle s' est évanouie »_

Régina regarda sa compagne, elle ne pue retenir ses larmes, elle lui avait promis que ses parents et Killian allaient bien elle n' aurait jamais imaginé que la méchante reine irait jusqu' au meurtre. Elle passa sa main sur le front brûlant de la sauveuse et porta sa bouche à son oreille plus lui murmura.

 _« Emma, je suis tellement désole pardonne moi je... Je t' aime »_

Emma papillonna des yeux.

 _« E... Emma ma chérie ça va ? »_

La sauveuse secoua la tête tout lui revint en mémoire la mort de ses parents de Killian, elle implora du regard la brune de lui dire que tout cela n' était pas vrai que la reine les avaient surement enfermé quelque part.

 _« Emma, je suis tellement désolé »_

 _« Reg... Régina, c' est impossible dit moi que tout est faux »_

la reine ne savait pas quoi lui dire, elle était tellement désolée pour sa compagne la seule chose qu' elle pue faire était de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer le plus fort possible.

 _« Reg... Que... Qu'est que je vais devenir ? »_

Régina se dégagea d' Emma et l' obligea à lui faire face, elle plaça ses mains de part et d' autre de son visage.

 _« Emma soit forte, il te reste henry, il t' aime plus que tout »_

Emma fondit en larmes.

 _« Il... Il ne me reconnaît même pas, je suis toute seule Régina, elle m' a tout pris ma famille mon fils je... Une fois de plus je suis seule et abandonné »_

 _« Emma, tu n' es pas seule, je suis là et moi, je ne vais nulle pars, je reste avec toi »_

 _« Tu... Tu ne m' aimes pas alors que moi, je t' aime »_

Emma baissa la tête, mais Régina lui releva, mais la sauveuse ferma les yeux.

 _« Emma regarde moi »_

Emma ouvrit lentement les yeux. Régina inspira.

 _« Je ne veux plus que tu souffres le chemin sera long, mais je serais là pour t' aider, on récupérera henry et tous les trois, on formera la famille dont tu as toujours rêvé Emma, je t' aime »_

Puis Régina approcha doucement ses lèvres de celle de la sauveuse et une vague doré se dégagea de leur baiser traversa le docteur hopper et continua sa danse a travers toute la ville.

Les deux femmes ne, c' était aperçu de rien trop concentré a explore leur bouche, c' est archi qui les ramenas à la réalité.

 _« Hum, hum »_

elles se détachèrent a contre cœur et les deux femmes regardèrent le docteur hopper, il les fixait étrangement.

 _« Hum, Emma, Régina pouvez-vous m' expliquer comment l' ancienne méchante reine et la sauveuse s' entendent hum, aussi bien ? »_

Elles se regardèrent la malédiction était briser, sans attendre comme si elles étaient connectées, elles se levèrent et sortirent à la hâte du bureau du psy avec un seul objectif en vus celui de récupérer leurs fils.


	10. Chapter 10

Les deux héroïnes se trouvèrent devant le manoir de la mairesse comme l' avait prévu Régina le manoir était protégé par un sort.

 _« Emma fait un effort, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour lever le sortilège »_

la sauveuse avait beau essayer d'appeler toute la magie provenant de son être, mais c'était impossible la mort de ses parents, d' hook l'avait affecté bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

 _« Je n' y arrive pas Régina »_

Régina se tourna vers la blonde puis la prit par les mains.

 _« Emma, je sais que c' est dur crois moi, je sais ce que tu ressens »_

 _« Non Régina, tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens toi, tu as toujours vécu avec tes parents oh ta mère était tordu, mais c' est toi qui as tué ton père, c' est toi qui as tenté de tuer ta mère, tu aurais pu faire le choix de rester auprès de ton père qui t' aimais, mais tu as choisi la vengeance moi, je n' ai rien demandé depuis que je suis arrivée dans cette putain de ville, je perds tous ceux que j' aime, tu parles d' une sauveuse, je commençais enfin à les considérer comme mes parents et une nouvelle foi, je les perds tous ça à cause...»_

 _« De moi »_

 _« je n' ai pas dit ça »_

 _« mais c'est un fait Emma si... »_

 _« Non Régina tais toi »_

 _« très bien, mais Emma, il faut te ressaisir pour henry, il a besoin de toi »_

 _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Queen était dans son bureau à la mairie quand tout à coup, le halo de lumière doré la traversa, elle pouvait la sentir cette magie celle du true love kiss son visage se crispa de colère d' un mouvement de la main, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée et apparu dans son manoir, henry n' eut pas le temps d' ouvrir la porte qu' une force invisible le décolla du sol.

 _« Tu comptais aller quelque part henry ? »_

 _« Oui retrouver mes mères, mes vraies mères »_

 _« C' est moi ta mère »_

 _« Non toi, tu es la méchante reine lâche moi immédiatement ou... »_

 _« Ou quoi mon chéri, je ne te veux aucun mal »_

 _« Tu m' as privée de mes mères et détruit le bonheur de tout le monde, tu as tué mes grands-parents et hook à part cela, tu ne me veux aucun mal »_

La reine resserra son emprise sur henry.

 _« Tu n' iras nulle part et les deux idiots ainsi que leur toutou pirate n' ont eux que ce qu' ils méritaient »_

 _« Tu vas me tuer à moi aussi »_

 _« Bien sûr que non, tu es l' être que j' aime le plus au monde »_

 _« Si c' est vrai laisse moi partir, laisse moi retrouver mes mères »_

 _« Désolé henry, mais c' est impossible, tu es a moi, je ne les laisserais pas te reprendre une fois de plus une foi que je me serais occupée d' elle, tu m' aimeras »_

 _« Jamais je ne pourrai t'aimer »_

 _« Pourtant, tu la bien fait, tu m' aimais quand j' étais encore en Régina »_

 _« Non, c' est ma mère, Régina, l' héroïne que j' aimes, pas toi, toi, je t' ai toujours détesté »_

Queen leva sa main et tout deux disparurent dans une fumée violette.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zelena apparus grâce a sa magie devant le manoir de Queen, elle s' approcha de sa sœur.

 _« Régina tout va bien ? »_

 _« Non pas vraiment, je n' arrive pas à rompre le sort et Emma n' arrive plus a utiliser sa magie »_

 _« C' est inutile de toute façon, elle n' est pas dans son manoir »_

Emma lui fit un regard noir.

 _« Tu n' as rien de nouveau à nous apprendre, on cherche une chose qui lui appartient pour la localiser »_

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel.

 _« Vous n' y arriveriez jamais elle a fait en sorte que personne ne puisse la localiser »_

Emma s' approcha dangereusement de Zelena et colla son doigt contre sa poitrine.

 _« Alors toi, tu vas nous aider après tout, tu es de son côté »_

Zelena leva sa tête fièrement et regarda la sauveuse de haut.

 _« Était très cher et pour ta gouverne, je faisais semblant »_

elle tourna légèrement sa tête vers sa sœur.

 _« Tu ne lui as rien dit ? »_

 _« Tu crois que j' en ai eu le temps »_

 _« Régina qu' est que ça veut dire ? »_

 _« En gros, c'est grâce à Zelena que nous nous sommes retrouvée a l' extérieur de la ville et que tu avais toujours ta mémoire »_

 _« Tu veux dire que c' est à cause d' elle que je me suis retrouvée enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique ? »_

Zelena soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

 _« Par pitié, je ne pouvais pas savoir ou tu atterrirais, j' ai fait du mieux que je pouvais »_

Le regard noir Emma s' approcha dangereusement de la sorcière. Régina s' interposa entre les deux.

 _« Je crois que ce n' est pas le moment de régler nos comptes Emma réfléchi si elle n' avait pas fait cela, on serait peut-être morte et henry n' aurais personne pour le protéger »_

La sauveuse se calma regarda sa reine puis posa à nouveau ses yeux sur Zelena.

 _« Tu es avec nous ou contre nous ? »_

 _« Avec vous »_

 _« Bien par ou on commence ? Comment on retrouve henry ? »_

Régina prit Emma par les épaules et l' obligea à lui faire face.

 _« Avant toute chose, tu dois retrouver ta magie »_

Elle regarda Zelena.

 _« Gold est toujours là ? »_

 _« Pas de nouvelle de lui ni de sa charmante épouse »_

 _« Où sont robin et Neal ? »_

 _« Avec les fées en sécurité a nous toutes, on a réussi à créer un sort de protection efficace les nains protégeant les limites de la ville avec tink »_

Emma pris la parole.

 _« Bien toi Zelena, tu essayes de la retrouver, tu ne fais rien d' imprudent pense à henry »_

 _« Ne t' inquiète pas, je ne m' opposerais pas à elle »_

 _« Quant à nous... »_

 _« On va se reposer Emma »_

 _« Régina, on n'a pas le temps de se reposer »_

 _« Ma chérie, elle ne fera rien contre henry, tu as subi un choc, je vais prévenir le plus de monde possible pour nous aider, je vais protéger leurs cœurs pour qu' elle ne puisse pas les contrôler toi, tu dois récupérer des forces, manger, prendre une douche et dormir, c' est compris »_

 _« Bien »_

Zelena partit de son côté tandis qu' Emma et Régina prirent la direction du granny's la sauveuse n' avait envie de voir personne, elle embrassa la reine, qui elle avait décidé d' aller voir Granny et rubis, puis parti tout droit vers sa chambre.  
Régina retrouva la serveuse dans le restaurant et se dirigea vers elle.

 _« Bonjour rubis »_

 _« Régina tu... Vous allez bien ? »_

 _« Je pense que l' on peut se tutoyer maintenant »_

les joues du petit chaperon rouge s' empourprèrent.

 _« Oui comment va Emma ? »_

 _« Elle est au plus mal, mais j' ai réussi à la convaincre de se reposer un peu et reprendre des forces »_

 _« Je n'arrive pas à croire que la méchante reine a tué snow, David et hook »_

 _« Justement n' y a-t-il pas une chance que... Qu' ils soient vivants ? »_

 _« Franchement, cela m' étonnerait fort »_

 _« Rubis, j' ai besoin de l' aide de tout le monde... »_

 _« Pas de problèmes avec Dorothy, mulan et ma grand-mère, on vous aidera à la vaincre »_

 _« Merci, je vais protéger vos cœurs, on ne sait jamais de quoi elle est capable. A part snow et les autres y a-t-il d' autres personnes qui manque ? »_

 _« Je ne pourrais pas le dire, mais je pense que non »_

 _« Très bien bon, je vais rejoindre Emma, je ne veux pas la laisser toute seule »_

 _« C' est cool ce que tu fais pour elle »_

 _« C' est normal, elle est la femme que j' aime »_

Rubis écarquilla les yeux.

 _« Oh tu... Veux dire qu'elle et toi enfin, vous êtes ensembles ? »_

Régina sourit.

 _« Étonnant n' est-ce pas, bon à plus tard, tiens-moi au courant oh! Et... »_

Elle s' approcha de rubis passa sa main sur son cœur, rubis senti un léger pincement, et protégea l' organe de la jeune femme.

 _« Merci »_

 _« De rien, je le ferais aux autres plus tard et en attendant pas d' imprudence »_

Régina pénétra à l' intérieur de la chambre, elle s' allongea sur le lit, la blonde était sous la douche et l' ancienne mairesse en profita pour se lâcher, elle pleura la perte de sa famille, elle pleura son fils qui pouvait être n' importe où elle se détestait d' être aussi impuissante d' être aussi faible, elle se voulait forte pour sa blonde ne pas craquer devant elle pour la protégeais, elle devait être sa force, mais elle était épuisée encore une foi son égoïsme avait causer du tort aux gens qu' elle aimait encore une foi, elle avait rependu le mal pour son profit et tous cela pour quoi ? Pour une fin heureuse qu' elle ne mérite pas ne pouvait-elle pas se contenter d' être entouré de sa famille de ses amis non, elle voulait plus et malheureusement le prix a payer, c' est sa compagne qui l' as subis, elle se détester tellement.

Régina perdu dans ses pensées et envahit par ses larmes n' avait pas entendu la sauveuse sortir de la salle de bains, la blonde s' approcha de sa belle et se colla contre elle.

 _« Ne pleure pas mon amour, tu n' y es pour rien »_

Régina se retourna et se trouvais a présent face a Emma.

 _« Comment peux-tu dire ça alors qu' on a perdu notre famille et qu' henry est loin de nous »_

Emma glissa sa main dans les cheveux de la brune la caressant tendrement.

 _« Chut tout vas finir par s' arranger n' oublie pas qui nous sommes »_

 _« Toi Emma, tu es la sauveuse moi, je ne suis rien, je ne pense qu' as moi si je m' étais acceptée tel que je suis rien de tout cela ne serais arrivé si on est là, c' est à cause de mon égoïsme encore une foi ma petite personne était plus importante pour ma soit disant fin heureuse alors que j' avait tout ce que peux désirer tout le monde le pardon des êtres que j' aime une famille un fils et toi à cause de mon égoïsme, tu as tout perdu une foi de plus je me hais tellement »_

Emma pris le visage de Régina et la fixa.

 _« Je t'interdis de dire ça ok moi aussi, j' ai fait des erreurs et robin l' as payer de sa vie, milah as était condamné as une éternité de souffrance, j' ai fait souffrir henry et j' en passe Régina, on doit apprendre a vivre avec nos erreurs et nos faiblesses, c' est ce qui nous rend plus fort et meilleur, tu n' as rien fait de mal, on t' as pardonné, on t' aime, tu es quelqu' un de bien mes parents sont... Étaient fier de toi henry est fier de toi et t' aime plus que tout et moi, je suis fière de toi et je t' aime plus que tout aussi »_

Régina embrassa délicatement sa sauveuse.

 _« Je t' aime Emma Swan, tu es parfaite, c' est moi qui devrais te consoler et te protéger, mais une foi de plus c' est toi qui viens as mon secours »_

Emma l' embrassa à son tour puis se dégagea.

 _« Mais tu m' as aidé Régina, j' étais au plus mal, mais ton soutien, ta force et ton amour m' ont aidé, c' est a ça que sert le true love, non ? Maintenant, c' est à mon tour d' être là pour toi et je le serais toujours »_

C' est dans les bras l' une de l' autre que nos deux sauveuses s' endormirent, cette première journée avait été éprouvante pour nos deux amantes et un peu de repos, avant de récupérer henry, ne serais pas de trop.


End file.
